Cold Case - Hope Lives
by D M Harper
Summary: Detective Lilly Rush finds a little more than the truth when the Cold Case Squad investigates an unsolved murder. F/F storyline. Pairing: Lilly Rush & OFC. Please read & review. A/U
1. Chapter 1

Title: Cold Case – Hope Lives

Summary: Detective Lilly Rush finds a little more than the truth when the Squad investigates an unsolved murder.

Pairing: Lilly Rush & OFC

Rating: M for F/F sexual content.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Meredith Stiehm, Jerry Bruckheimer TV, Warner Bros TV and CBS Productions.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

As I walk into the Philadelphia Homicide Division located at Police Headquarters 750 Race Street, I scan for a familiar face. I know my ex-colleague has been working here since 2006 after leaving the Narcotics Unit. The detective and I had worked numerous undercover cases together between 2002 and 2003 before I transferred to the Violent Crime/Fugitive Task Force. The Unit had been established in conjunction with the FBI and investigates onboard aircraft crime, robberies, violent fugitives, major thefts and kidnappings.

Walking past several vacant desks, I realise the detectives of the Cold Case Squad must be out in the field. I search for Lieutenant John Stillman's office to my left and rap lightly on the doorframe.

A handsome man in his late fifties glances up from the open file on his desk and says warmly, "Detective Cooper I assume, I've been expecting you." He stands and extends his hand to me. "Captain Sorrell called this morning and outlined the case you're working."

I approach the six foot tall Lieutenant and accept his handshake, "Pleased to meet you Sir. Captain Morrell speaks most highly of you."

Smiling broadly, John Stillman retorts, "You have got yourself one hell of a Commanding Officer Detective Cooper. Frank and I go back a long way and you'll not find a more loyal or trustworthy man."

I smirk slightly, "Cap said the same thing about you Lieutenant."

We both share a laugh understanding the respect the two men who served together in Vietnam have for one another.

"Can I offer you a cup of coffee Detective?" Stillman asks while heading out the door towards the break room. "The Squad Detectives should be back any minute."

I follow and reply, "Thank you for the offer Lieutenant, but I don't drink it."

"A wise move," jokes Stillman as he nears the coffee machine. "I see you've brought some paperwork with you."

I wave the folder I am carrying in my left hand, "Yes, it's a copy of the original file. If you point me in the right direction, I would be more than happy to pull the case file from storage."

With coffee mug in hand, Stillman ushers me three floors down to the vast storage room. I hand him the file and he opens it then peruses it while sitting on the corner of a nearby table.

Stillman reads out aloud, "August 6th 1999, Brenda Jo Walker, 22, is abducted while making her way home from work. Body was recovered three days later floating face down in the Schuylkill River."

I begin to search the relevant rows of boxes as Stillman continues to read in silence. "The victim had been tortured and raped," I tell him as I locate Brenda's file.

John looks in my direction with arched brows and asks, "And the original investigation turned up no leads?"

"Not one and Forensics came up empty handed. Any DNA traces that may have been left behind had either been contaminated by the environment or meticulously eradicated by the perp or perps." I place the box on the table that Stillman is currently perched on.

"No witnesses?"

"No, Brenda finished work at the South Street Diner a little after midnight. She said goodbye to her colleagues then headed towards her car, a late model white Mitsubishi Colt sedan."

"Were there any surviving family members?"

"At the time, there were only her parents Ronald, a retired train driver and her mother Robyn. Robyn passed away in 2000. Ronald blamed his daughter's murder for his wife's early demise. Brenda's best friend, a Trudy Wilcox stated that Brenda was not romantically involved with anyone and all investigations confirmed that fact."

Stillman smirks, "You've got a pretty good handle on the case."

"I've read the statements and reports a dozen times," I state. Actually, it was more like a hundred times. Picking up the cardboard container, I follow Stillman back upstairs to the Squadroom and am immediately approached by Kathryn Miller.

The thirty-four year old brown eyed beauty regales, "Well look out, the Princess is in the house. What are you doing here? Not enough work for you over at Violent Crimes?"

I smile. I always did have a soft spot for the bubbly brunette, "I have plenty of work Kat, but a case I'm working has led to information on a rape/homicide. I thought you guys would like to take a look at it."

"Damn!" she exclaims with genuine distaste.

Placing the box on the nearest desk, I open my arms to greet Kat properly. The five foot six woman steps in and we embrace warmly. "It's good to see you," I whisper.

Kat pats my back, "I'm sorry I haven't stayed in touch."

"It's cool Kat. Having a lively child tends to take up your time."

"Yes, Veronica certainly does that," counters Kat proudly.

I step back to notice we've been joined by a six foot African-American male, a younger male of Cuban decent and a robust Caucasian male.

As Stillman begins introductions to Will Jeffries, Scotty Valens and Nick Vera, a stunning five foot seven blonde settles on the corner of a nearby desk. I subtly take in the long hair pulled back into a high pony tail, the slim frame covered by a dark blue pinstripe pants suit with a light blue buttoned shirt and the chiselled facial features. My breath catches in my chest for a split second before my thoughts are interrupted by Stillman's voice.

"Detective Lilly Rush, Detective Sergeant Connie Cooper from the Violent Crime/Fugitive Task Force."

The beautiful blonde nods her head at me, "Oh yeah, over there with the Feds, right?"

I suddenly wish I was dressed more appropriately. My low waisted black jeans, combat boots and untucked dark purple Oxford shirt seem underdone as I reply, "Yes, I get to babysit them."

My joke brings a laugh and smiles from the others. The looks of interest from the male detectives have not gone unnoticed by me. I'm used to it. Over the past fifteen years, it's become second nature to be leered at. It is also a complete waste of their time.

Lieutenant Stillman continues once the laughter ceases, "Detective Cooper's current case has unearthed some information on an unsolved rape/homicide dating back to 1999." He quickly gives a rundown on the facts we had discussed earlier before handing over to me.

"Thank you Lieutenant. Two days ago, a perp by the name of Chuck Palmer was arrested for the armed robbery of a United Savings bank. When questioned regards the identity of his two cohorts, Palmer asked for a deal in exchange of information pertaining to the Brenda Jo Walker murder."

Nick Vera scoffs loudly, "Damn low lives looking to deal."

"Detective Vera," I say. "I don't make deals with criminals."

"Oh, sorry about that," he replies with surprise.

Kat interjects, "Yeah Nick, Princess here is not namby-pamby when it comes to perps."

The blonde's eyebrows arch, "Sounds like you two have history?"

"We do," answers Kat. "Three years working undercover with Narcotics."

I note the detectives are impressed with the news and I carry on, "Palmer gave up his partners in crime and a lead on two men he witnessed taking Brenda from her car the night of her disappearance."

"Real stand up guy," offers Scotty Valens. "Nice to see he contacted Police with his concern way back when."

"I don't think it was on the list of priorities at the time Detective Valens. Palmer was too busy trying to score a hit in the car park," I explain.

"So what's the lead?" asks Lilly Rush in a soft voice.

"Description of the two males and a partial index on the white Ford Taurus they drove away in."

Jeffries tilts his head and asks, "So how come you are handing it over to us?"

"I've got a twelve case workload at the moment and this case is better suited to your expertise."

"Gee thanks," grumbles Nick. "Another frigging case, just what we need."

"Hey Hot Shot," says Kat angrily. "I believe that was a compliment."

I quickly add, "It was. No offence meant guys. I've done the vehicle check through DMV on all Ford Taurus that fit the partial and there are only ten registered owners. I've also arranged to bring Palmer over here for questioning this afternoon at three." I look at the nodding Nick Vera, "I've done as much as I can at this stage. I wish you luck and will see you in two hours."

As I walk away, I overhear Valens ask, "So Miller, what's the story on her and why do you call her Princess?"

"Scotty, she looks like Lucy Lawless who played Xena the Warrior Princess on television."

"She certainly does," admits Vera as I retrieve my Glock from the gun locker then holster it.

"Ah don't bother guys," Kat says. "You are not Connie's type."

I smile at the comment and make my way out of the area and back to my office on the eight floor at 600 Arch Street.

-0-

After signing the transport authorisation papers, I grab hold of thirty-two year old, lanky Chuck Palmer's arm and lead him towards my dark blue Ford Crown Victoria sedan. "Remember to be on your best behaviour Palmer," I say while pushing his head down as he climbs into the back seat.

"Yeah, I know and trust me, I'll cooperate. I don't need anymore trouble."

"Good to hear," I comment before slamming the door shut on the piece of shit. Although reluctant to sing Palmer's praises to the DA's Office regard his assistance, I didn't push for a reduction in his sentence, but did put in a good word for the career criminal to serve his sentence in nicer surroundings. At the time, Captain Sorrell had looked up from behind his desk and asked if I was going soft. Reassuring him that wasn't the case, I'd headed to lock up to collect the weasel like Palmer.

The short trip is silent, just the way I like it. I pull into a car park and escort Palmer inside the building while holding onto his cuffs firmly. We enter the Homicide Squadroom and Stillman and Jeffries take Palmer to an interview room.

As I step into the Observation Room, I am pleasantly surprised to find Detectives Rush and Valens in the Interrogation Room with Palmer sitting at the table. For thirty minutes, the two detectives ask a series of questions then I take Palmer back to lock up.

I return to my office and proceed to the locker room where I exchange my service weapon for my off duty piece.

-0-

I arrive home fourteen minutes later and note the red light flashing on the answering machine. Deleting the message, I know who it is from and don't wish to deal with their shit one more time. After showering and dressing in shorts and tank top, I go to my garage to workout. My anger towards the message leaver spurs me on for two hours until I finally stop punishing myself and head indoors for another shower then dinner.

While putting away dishes, my cell phone rings with the number I deleted six months earlier. "What?" I answer with more than a hint of annoyance. I am not in the mood for another round of lame ass excuses or hollow apologies.

"Connie, please don't be angry," pleads the voice that I used to love hear, but now makes me cringe with disgust.

My retort is full of hate and venom, "Oh for Christ's sake, I will always be angry at you. What part of _"you're a fucking cheating liar"_ don't you get? It's been six months, you and I will never be friends again and we will definitely never be lovers. Just suck it up and stay out of my life." I disconnect the call before a reply is forthcoming.

Grabbing a beer, I retreat to the confines of my bedroom and proceed to cry until exhaustion finally takes control and allows me to sleep for four hours before the alarm is due to go off and herald in another work day.

-0-


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Cold Case – Hope Lives

Summary: Detective Lilly Rush finds a little more than the truth when the Squad investigates an unsolved murder.

Pairing: Lilly Rush & OFC

Rating: M for F/F sexual content.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Meredith Stiehm, Jerry Bruckheimer TV, Warner Bros TV and CBS Productions.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Kat looked up from her desk and smiled at Lilly, "Is there something I can help you with?" Observing Lilly for the past two days after her friend Connie's appearance, the younger woman knew the blonde detective would eventually approach her during a quiet moment to ask questions.

Lilly sat down on the end of Kat's desk and asked, "So what's Connie Cooper's story?"

Kat's brows rode upwards, "Why the interest?"

Smirking, the blonde answered truthfully, "I'm just intrigued is all."

"No surprise there. Connie has a habit of sparking women's curiosity, either through jealousy or by questioning their own sexual desires."

A red blush crossed over Lilly's face, "Uhm ... no. It's neither of those reasons for me."

"Yeah Rush, have it your way. Before I met Connie I never contemplated a romantic tryst with a woman either, but she changed my mind."

Lilly was aghast, "You mean you and her?"

"No, Connie doesn't date curious or bi women. I didn't stand a chance, so why you asking?"

"I was just inquisitive is all."

"Then I suggest you call her and ask her your questions then get over your girl crush."

Standing, Lilly countered, "I don't have a crush."

"Can't say I'd blame you if you did," retorted Kat before Lilly headed to her desk.

Scotty and Nick entered the bullpen with Scotty announcing, "We got an address on that owner of the Taurus that matches the description given by Palmer."

The two female detectives jumped up and Lilly said, "Let's go see what he's got to say for himself."

-0-

I was placing the last of my completed paperwork into Captain Sorrell's in-tray when my desk phone rang. Rushing over to my office, I answer, "Violent Crimes, Detective Cooper speaking."

_"Hello Detective Cooper, Detective Rush here."_

My heart races a little faster at the softly spoken words, "Can I help you Detective?"

_"No, you've already helped enough."_

"I beg your pardon?"

_"We just closed the Brenda Walker case and handed over the doers to ADA Curtis Bell."_

"That's great news and I appreciate the courtesy call."

Lilly hesitates for a moment, _"Listen, the guys want to know if you'd like to join us for a celebratory drink at Jones' Tavern."_

Having shied away from social interaction for the past six months, I am loath to start now, "Thanks for the offer but."

Before I can finish, Lilly interrupts, _"Her father Ronald will be there and he'd like to meet you."_

My resistance takes a nose dive, "Okay, what time?"

_"Six thirty."_

"See you there." I hang up and check the time, there are two hours to go. I busy myself with one of the ten remaining cases and pick up on a statement made by a store assistant that throws doubt on the validity of the testimonial. Grabbing my black leather jacket off the back of my chair, I take a drive to the witness' home.

-0-

After questioning Sharon Taylor for over an hour, I am rewarded for my persistence. The sixteen year old coughs up the fact she had given her boyfriend Lucas Ames information regards the store where she worked. She had discussed the security system bypass code, but thought Ames incapable of using the data to enter the store in the early hours of the morning, let alone savagely beat the owner Reginald Wallace to within one inch of his life.

I leave the Taylor residence and drop into the DA's Office to speak with ADA Alexandra Thomas. I explain the new evidence and she organises a search and arrest warrant for me.

Taking the paperwork, I organise backup and within two hours, Lucas Ames is arrested, evidence collected from his mother's house and a confession secured. I am currently at Central Booking waiting for my prisoner to be processed into the system.

-0-

Entering the well known cop bar on Chestnut Street, I scan for the Homicide detectives. A smile comes to my face as I spot the attractive blonde in conversation with a grey haired man I recognise as Ronald Walker.

Approaching the table I say, "Hello everyone, sorry I'm late, but I just closed out a case." Extending my hand towards the man in his late fifties, I add, "Mr Walker, it's good to meet you."

To my surprise, Ronald stands and hugs me, "Thank you for helping the detectives find the bastards who took my little girl and wife."

Overcome with the emotion of the man, I embrace him tightly, "I'm happy they located them." I step back and wipe the tears from my eyes and detect the other detectives are in a similar state. After all these years of dealing with death, it is always the loss of someone's child that hits me the hardest. I notice the two near empty pitchers on the table. "My round," I offer before heading to the bar to collect my emotions. I am surprised when Valens appears at my side.

"How's it going?" he asks.

"Good thanks Detective Valens and you?"

"Great and call my Scotty. I was wondering if you'd like to catch dinner some time."

I smile nicely while paying for the beer, "I'm flattered, but I don't date."

Scotty's brows do a high jump up his forehead, "What, like you never date period or just don't go out with other cops?"

"The former and if I did, I still would have to decline."

"Oh, is there something wrong with me?"

"No offence Valens, but I'm a lesbian."

"Ah, okay then I don't feel so bad now." He picks up one of the pitchers.

I giggle, "No, your male ego is still intact."

Taking a seat next to Ronald, I refill everyone's mug and listen to the conversation. Answering when spoken to directly, I prefer to remain in the background. Several times, I glance towards Lilly and catch her looking my way. Discretely, I check out the black pants suited blonde then shake my head. The woman sure knows how to wear a suit, but I'm also very aware that she is straight and there is no way I have any intention of encouraging a private tête-à-tête with her.

Ronald Walker leaves a short time later and dinner is ordered by those left behind. Once we eat, Nick asks if anyone is up for a game of pool. I end up partnered with Kat and we wipe the floor with the other pairings.

It is ten-thirty and I have avoided any one on one interaction with Lilly and am relieved when she leaves with Scotty, Will, John and Nick.

Kat returns to the table with two whiskies and I ask, "So what's the go with Rush?"

Taking a sip of her drink, Kat gives me a crooked smile, "You noticed the sly looks then?"

"They were hard to miss."

"I told her to speak to you if she had any questions about you."

"She knows I'm gay, right?"

"Yes she does."

"Good, that saves the need for an explanation."

"I also told her you don't date bi or curious women."

My heart sinks at the memory of my last failed relationship and I scull done the burning liquid. "You got that right."

"By your reaction I gather there's more to that statement."

"There is, but now is not the time to discuss it."

"Okay, so tell me why you went to Violent Crimes?"

"After seven years with Narcotics, I'd had enough and working with the Task Force allows me to work solo if I chose."

"I notice you have taken up that option."

"Yes, for the past six months." I get up from my chair and go to the bar to order more whisky. I return to my seat and glance at the look of question on Kat's pretty face.

"You dating anyone?" she asks.

"Nope and don't plan on it anytime soon."

"Does that have anything to do with having no partner?"

"Very good deduction Detective," I retort whimsically.

"Oh sounds to me like a relationship gone bad."

"You could say that." After copious beers and whiskies, I feel the need to disclose and Kat had always been a good sounding board. "When I joined the Task Force five years ago, I was partnered with a Jamie Tyler and we became good friends. About a year back I started dating a Beth Williams, another detective on the team then six months ago Jamie was shot while we were chasing down a suspect on a home invasion case. It was pretty bad and he was in ICU after surgery to remove a bullet from his spine."

"Holy crap!" exclaims Kat. "What happened to the perp?"

"I shot him and he's now on remand for the attempted murder of a cop and two others murders."

"Jesus!" gasps a head shaking Kat.

"I left the scene and went to pick up Jamie's wife Jackie from their house while he was being rushed to Hospital. When we arrived at the waiting room Beth was there along with Captain Sorrell. She appeared devastated and hugged Jackie on greeting. I noticed the embrace was more than one between friends and when I dropped Beth off home the next morning I questioned her about her relationship with my partner's wife. She eventually confessed to being in an affair with her."

"Damn Connie, I'm sorry."

I huff and shrug my shoulders, "It got worse. She was in a ménage de trio with Jamie and Jackie."

"Oh girl, you have got to be kidding me?"

"I wish I was, but once Jamie had recovered, he admitted it was the truth."

"No wonder you aren't dating and how the hell could anyone cheat on you? You are the whole enchilada."

"Apparently I'm not, but thanks for the compliment."

"What happened next?"

"I requested a transfer out of the unit, but Captain Sorrell suspected what was going on and transferred Jamie and Beth instead. Because I was the Senior Detective and on the promotion list, the Captain was reluctant to lose me."

"Well at least there was some sanity throughout the madness."

"As far as I know, the three of them are still together. So Detective Rush can look all she wants, I'm not interested."

"Fair enough Connie," agrees Kat.

Kat and I spend another two hours catching up before pouring ourselves into a taxi and going home.

-0-

Stumbling into the kitchen, I curse the flashing answering machine light. "Fuck you Beth," I mumble under my breath before accidently pressing the play button instead of delete. I groan at the message: _"Hello Connie, Lilly Rush here. I was wondering if you would like to grab a drink some time. You've got my number."_

"I certainly do have your number Detective Rush," I say loudly. Ignoring the fact it is way past 2am, I punch in the blonde's number on my cell.

A groggy albeit sexy voice answers after three rings, _"Hello Connie."_

I forego all niceties and get straight to the point, "Listen Detective, you are the second person to ask me out in less than seven hours and I'll tell you the same thing I told Scotty, I don't date."

_"Err okay, sorry to bother you, goodnight."_

I stagger into the bathroom then ungraciously fall into bed naked.

-0-


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Cold Case – Hope Lives

Summary: Detective Lilly Rush finds a little more than the truth when the Squad investigates an unsolved murder.

Pairing: Lilly Rush & OFC

Rating: M for F/F sexual content.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Meredith Stiehm, Jerry Bruckheimer TV, Warner Bros TV and CBS Productions.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Three hours of sleep contributes to my persistent hangover and surly mood as I sip from a two gallon bottle of water. I stand under the cold stream of the shower and slowly rehydrate my body. The loud thumping in my head eases slightly and my blurred vision begins to focus. "I swear this is your fault Miller," I utter as I reach for the shampoo. I make a mental note to call Kate later and see how she is doing. With any luck my drinking buddy is hung over too. Why should I suffer along?

It is with that thought, that I find myself walking into the Homicide Squad Room at 12:15. I spot Kat standing by the coffee machine, "Hey Miller, you got time for lunch?"

Kat turns to me with blood shot eyes, "Cooper, you can buy me the greasiest burger in town. Hopefully it will make me feel half human."

I laugh at her comment, "You got it." My attention is drawn to Lilly and Scotty as they enter the bullpen. "Detectives," I say before leaving with Kat.

Over lunch I broach the subject of being asked out by Scotty and Lilly.

"I'm not surprised by Valens, but Lilly is a different story," says Kate between mouthfuls of food.

"Why is that?"

"I told her you don't date straight women."

Remembering our conversation from the previous evening, my curiosity is piqued, "You told me that last night, is there a possibility she is bi?"

"I don't know, although I do know her past two relationships have been disasters. Lilly always seems to attract the bad boys."

"Oh, sounds like she might have a father figure issue."

"Her father left the family home destitute when Lilly was six. He lives over in Haddonfield, New Jersey with his second family."

"Crap and how do you know all this?"

"Paul Cooper made contact with Lilly a while back, but the relationship was strained and she recently severed all ties."

I feel for the loss of family, "That's a shame and no, I'm not related."

Kate changes the subject, "It's Veronica's twelfth birthday on Saturday. How about you drop by the house? We're having a small party to mark the occasion."

"Sounds good, what time you want me there?"

"Two and Veronica will be happy to see you."

I smile at the recollection of my last visit with the Miller family, "By the way, I see you have finally quit smoking."

"Yeah, that kid of mine put me under so much pressure and when I joined Homicide, I learnt quickly that I was out of shape when I chased down a perp."

Giggling, I pay the check and stand, "Come on, time to get back to work."

"Thanks for lunch and I feel so much better."

"Just remind me not to drink with you on a work night again."

"Trust me, I will."

-0-

Knocking on Kat's front door, I am delighted when her mother answers. "Hello Mrs Miller, it's nice to see you again."

I'm welcomed with a bear hug, "My word Connie, it's good to have you here. How long has it been?"

"Three years ma'am."

"That is way too long, come on through. The others are out back and Kat is barbequing, so god help us all."

I chuckle at the reference to Kat's below average outdoor cooking skills, "I'll volunteer to help her."

"Bless you Connie, we'll all be saved from charcoal poisoning."

As I step out onto the rear deck I am still giggling as I'm greeted by the Cold Case Detectives then swiftly engage in conversation with the youngest Miller. I hand over a present and am pleased with her delight and hug.

After Veronica excitedly cuts her cake an hour later, I offer to clean up.

Lilly joins me in the kitchen and asks, "You don't like cake?"

I turn and take in the exquisiteness of the blonde dressed in low waisted denim jeans and light blue shirt. "No," I answer. "I don't have a sweet tooth."

"That would explain your physique."

Feeling uncomfortable with the comment, I say, "Look Lilly, I appreciate the compliment, but just so there is no misunderstandings between us, I have no intention of dating you."

"I know, Kat informed me."

I head for the door, "Good, so can you please stop ogling me." Stepping through the doorway, I don't wait for a reply. I take my leave and say goodbye before driving home to a rigorous workout. Having Lilly so close to me has been unsettling and if I am honest with myself, it has left me aroused, something I haven't been in a long time.

-0-

By seven-thirty I'm still feeling restless and decide to go out to a club to alleviate my current mood. After the fiasco of Beth, I haven't been to the club we used to frequent because of the memories, but tonight I am in need of company, even if only for a few hours.

Showering, I dress in black jeans, boots, white tank top and black leather jacket. Not intending on drinking alcohol, I drive for twenty minutes before locating a parking spot two blocks from Club Diva.

The bulky woman on the door nods to me with recognition, "Hey Xena, nice to see you back."

"Yeah," I respond. The nickname had been lumbered on me back in 1995 when actress Lucy Lawless burst onto the television screen as the Warrior Princess. She became an instant gay icon and because of my slight resemblance to her, the moniker stuck. When I was single way back when, it afforded me a few dates and several one night stands. The former is what I am seeking as I make my way to the bar counter.

It isn't long before a young attractive blonde saunters up to me, "Hi, name's Steph, can I buy you a drink?"

"No thanks." Had the blonde been ten years older, the answer would have been different.

Unperturbed, the young woman asks, "How about a dance then?"

I smile at her persistence, "No thanks."

"You know, I won't bite."

"I'm sure you won't."

"That is unless you ask me to."

She smiles cheekily and I concede, "Okay, one dance."

The blonde's smile deepens and she takes me by the hand.

Two songs later, I lead Steph to the bar and order her a beer and a tall glass of water for myself.

Leaning in, Steph says, "I bet you get told you look a lot like Lucy Lawless all the time?"

"Yes I do, but I don't have the Kiwi accent."

This brings a laugh from my dance partner, "There's actually a blonde here that looks like the actress who played the Crusader Najara on the show."

"Really, I've never watched the show so wouldn't know what she looks like."

"That's a shame because it's one hot show and so are you."

"And you are drunk," I joke. "Thanks for the dance."

Steph reaches for my hand, "I'm not that drunk. You are beautiful and I'd like one more dance."

The blonde ushers me back onto the floor and we begin to move to the music. Moments later, I feel an arm gently encompass my waist. I freeze. I know that touch. I turn to find Beth and Jackie. "No way," I say angrily.

"You look really good Connie," says an obviously intoxicated Beth.

"Take your hand off me."

"Come on, loosen up CC," implores Beth using her nickname for me.

"Fuck off," seems to be the only reply I can muster up at the time. I head straight for the exit and a hand grabs my left shoulder firmly. Assuming it is Beth attempting to halt my departure; I grip the wrist, rotate and am startled to discover I am eye to eye with Lilly Rush.

She has the look of concern on her face and asks, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, what are you doing here?" I let go of her wrist and wait.

"For the same reason you are."

I laugh, "I doubt you are here to pick up a one night stand for mindless sex?"

Lilly winks slyly, "Aren't I?"

"Shit, I really can't handle this right now." I slip out the door and make for my Ford Ranger.

"HEY, WAIT UP!" yells Lilly from behind me.

Turning, I notice the blonde is unsteady on her feet. I also note she is stunning in black trousers and cobalt blue long sleeve shirt. The other attractive feature that catches my eye is her hair is loose and falling free past her shoulders. I swallow down my thoughts and snap, "What?"

"What just happened in there?"

"Rush, you are inebriated, let me take you home." My suggestion is nothing but friendly and my notion of ending the evening in the arms of a willing sex partner diminishes.

"Okay," she agrees without argument or hesitation.

-0-

The ten minute trip is silent and as I pull up to the kerb, Lilly reaches over and places her hand on my forearm. "Come in, I'd like to talk to you and maybe explain a thing or two."

Talk is the last thing I want to do and I fumble with my reply, "Uhm, I don't think that's a good idea Detective Rush, goodnight."

The beautiful blonde frowns and removes her hand. I watch as she leaves the confines of my truck and I find myself turning off the engine and getting out.

Lilly turns to me, "Change your mind Detective?"

"I owe you an explanation too Lilly."

With an upturned mouth, the blonde opens the townhouse building door and I follow. I'm going against everything I believe in to be alone with this woman, but I can't ignore the attraction I feel for her nor can I avoid conveying my reasons for avoiding her. How harmful can just talking be, right?

I step inside to find Lilly struggling with her keys. Leaning in against her back, I reach around and take the bunch from her hands, "Here, I'll do that."

An unmistakable soft moan escapes from her kissable lips. _"Oh shit!"_ I say to myself. _"Stop thinking about kissing her, you are just going to chat, not make out."_

Lilly leans back into me and I start to shake while turning the key in the lock.

In a low husky voice the Temptress says, "Am I making you nervous Connie?"

Gulping down my desire to ravish the blonde in the hallway, I mercifully open the stubborn door and regain some semblance of self control, "There you go, goodnight Detective Rush." I hand over her keys and actually physically run away like a coward. My heart is pounding in my chest and threatens to land me in the Emergency Room of the nearest hospital. I take a deep breath and climb into my vehicle. I drive away from the building and chide myself out loud, "Damn it, you idiot!" The ache in my centre is unbearable as is the thought of Lilly Rush.

-0-

Racing into my house minutes later, I am naked by the time I reach the bathroom. I dispose of my clothes in the linen basket then subject myself to the torture of a cold shower. The freezing pellets of water ease my raging libido and clear my muddied head of images of Lilly. My body trembles and I make my way out of the stall. Quickly drying, I race to my bed and snuggle into the pillows. I turn my thoughts to a robbery/homicide case I am currently working and soon drift into slumber.

The next two weeks pass by in a blur. I close out my nine remaining cases and Captain Sorrell takes me to the local bar to celebrate. It's Friday night and the place is crammed with off duty cops and FBI Agents. I feel good with the prospect of not having any active cases and after sharing four pitchers of beer, I stagger out into the cold night and hail a cab.

The driver pulls into my drive and I ask him to wait. I run indoors, change into black jeans, black shirt and black sweater. I grab my favourite leather jacket before securing the house. Jumping into the taxi, I give him the address for Club Diva.

I enter the club a quarter of an hour later and head straight to the bar. Kelly behind the counter gives me a nod then hands me a beer. Leaning over the bench, I pass her a ten dollar bill and say, "Thanks."

Her smile is wide and I'm reminded of our intimate encounter from five years previous. It was wild, sweaty and a convenient one off diversion for us both.

"You're looking good Connie," Kelly says while giving me my change.

"So are you Kel." I turn and search the room. With relief I note the absence of Beth and Jackie. Relaxing, I drink my beer at the counter and add to my intoxication. Within minutes, a tall blonde approaches and asks me to dance, I accept.

We make our way to the floor and I appreciate the pretty blonde. Her green eyes glisten and I smile my approval. The dancing area is crowded, so it's not surprising when I feel another body press into my side, but it is when a warm breath blows across my right ear followed by the sultry words, "Hello Detective Cooper."

I ignore the greeting, but struggle when strong hands wrap around my stomach and pull me backwards onto two erect nipples. My senses are on overload as warm lips seize my earlobe and suckle. My eyes betray me and close as I groan softly. When my eyelids lift, I notice my blonde dance partner has moved away. Rotating in the arms holding me, I face Lilly and smile at her sparkling blue eyes. Her grin is nothing less than brilliant and I am a goner. "Persistent, aren't you," I acknowledge.

Lilly nods then says, "I'm not straight nor am I bi or curious."

My brows arch in disbelief at the confession.

"Let's go some place quiet, I'd really like to talk Connie," suggests a suddenly serious looking Lilly.

My head dips in silent consent. My power of speech has deserted me and I quiver as Lilly takes my hand. Leading me outside, she hails a cab and we go to her apartment.

-0-

I remain quiet and just gawk at the woman as I stumble into her living room.

"Take a seat," she directs while going into the kitchen. "Would you like a drink?" she asks. "I have beer or wine."

"Water would be good," I reply with my returned voice. "I've already had too much beer."

As the blonde hands me a bottle, I take a seat on the couch with the ginger cat sleeping on the opposite end. "Thanks Lilly, nice cat."

Lilly sits across from me and holds my eyes, "I know you have questions."

"I do and as you know, I don't date fellow cops."

"Yes, but you can't deny there is something between us?"

I tell the truth, "Yes, I'm very attracted to you."

"I'm sure my feelings for you are quite obvious."

Lilly gives me a smile and my already soaked vulva aches for her. "Uhm yes, but nothing is going to happen." My words sound convincing, well at least to me they do.

"Connie, it's been over a year since I was involved with a man. He was an undercover cop who turned out to be dirty and since then I've been in therapy sorting out my need to date the wrong kind of guy."

"Kat mentioned you have the habit of being attracted to bad boys."

Lilly smiles broadly, "Yes, but I'm over that. I recently made contact with my father, but it ended badly. My anger at him had a lot to do with my rotten taste in men and lack of trust."

"I'm sorry about that, family is important."

"There is no place for him in my life at the moment. I'm still too upset with him for abandoning my mother and younger sister when I was six. We were left to survive in a poverty stricken home that was highly dysfunctional and fed on the insecurities of my alcoholic mother. We were estranged for years as was my sister Christina."

I stand then kneel at Lilly's feet, "I'm really sorry Lilly. It must have been tough for you."

Reaching out, Lilly gently caresses my face. I lean into the touch and close my eyes. Her hand against my cheek is warm and I savour the contact for a moment. When I open my eyes, dilated blue orbs are focused on me.

"I reconciled with my mother Ellen a couple of years ago, only to have a few weeks with her before she passed away from cirrhosis of the liver."

I feel the need to comfort this incredibly venerable woman, so I move in and wrap my arms around her shoulders. She buries her face into my chest and softly weeps.

We are in this position for some time before I lean back and gently push back a stray strand of hair from Lilly's face, "Thank you for confiding in me."

"My childhood explains my trust issues and bad choices when it comes to relationships."

"Lilly, I'm sure the right guy is out there somewhere." I feel a sharp pain pierce my heart at the thought, but know I want her to be happy.

Lilly shakes her head, "No he's not. It seems I've been punishing myself with past relationships because I was too scared to realise my true sexual identity."

My shoulders slump and I pull away. I look into Lilly's eyes and ask, "Does this mean you've discovered you are gay?"

With a smirk, Lilly nods, "Yes it does. I'd suppressed my feelings for all these years. I'm thirty-eight years old and never committed to anyone except for the one time when I was a teenager and became engaged. My sister ended up sleeping with my fiancé."

"Did you ever explore that side of your sexuality?"

"Yes in high school then college, but not again until seven months ago at Club Diva."

I scoff, "Well that's a good place as any to start."

"I'm finally comfortable with who I am Connie and I apologise for not being upfront about my sexual preferences earlier."

I blink several times, giving myself time to take in all the information, "It could have saved me a lot of frustration and cold showers, but it's out now."

"I feel very comfortable telling you all this."

"I appreciate that Lilly." I release my hold, stand and stretch my numbing legs. Sitting back on the couch, I smile when Lilly gets up and sits beside me. Taking her hand, I make my confession, "You are a beautiful woman Lilly and a really good detective."

"So are you," counters Lilly before leaning in and resting her head on my shoulder.

"I can sympathise with your childhood. My Aunt Claire raised me when my parents were killed in a car accident. I was eight at the time and lived with Claire until she passed away two years ago. She was the light of my life and I miss her every day. Claire left me her house and was the most generous person I have ever known."

Lilly rubs the back of my hand with her thumb, "I'm so sorry Connie."

"I joined the PPD fifteen years ago and was a Patrol Officer for three years before obtaining my gold shield. I spent seven years with Narcotics and the last five with the Task Force."

"Why do you work alone?"

I take a deep breath and tell Lilly all about the Beth saga.

"Holy shit, what a bitch and the other two are just as bad," Lilly remarks once I'm done talking.

"I think they deserve one another and that was Beth and Jackie at the club two weeks ago."

"I assumed the blonde was an ex," replies Lilly knowingly.

"I've not dated since and that night was the first time I'd been out in a long time."

"I've been going there for a while."

I smirk as Lilly lifts her head, "So nothing serious?"

"Oh no, I just go there for mindless sex."

Giggling at her use of my terminology, I admit, "That's why I was there."

Turning her head, Lilly leans in closer, "I wanted you the first time I saw you. The way you carry yourself and exude confidence was a big attraction for me."

"That's nice to know Lilly and I admit I had feelings for you too, but was frustrated because I knew you were interested, but I refused to reciprocate believing you were straight."

Lilly yawned, "Sorry, the alcohol and hard day is catching up."

Letting go of Lilly's hand, I stand, "I'll say goodnight then."

"I was hoping you'd stay."

"No, I'm far from sober and you're no better. I don't want that to be a factor when we kiss for the first time."

"I understand. Can I call you tomorrow?"

"I'll be disappointed if you don't." I show myself to the door and head for home. Although still sexually agitated, I am none the less happy to be on better terms with Lilly Rush.

-0-


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Cold Case – Hope Lives

Summary: Detective Lilly Rush finds a little more than the truth when the Squad investigates an unsolved murder.

Pairing: Lilly Rush & OFC

Rating: M for F/F sexual content.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Meredith Stiehm, Jerry Bruckheimer TV, Warner Bros TV and CBS Productions.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

I enter my house after an early morning outing and the phone rings as I enter the kitchen. Putting down the groceries, I pick up the receiver, "Hello."

_"Good morning,"_ replies Lilly cheerfully.

"How are you?"

_"Great, I was wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner with me tonight."_

"I'd like that Lilly."

_"Okay, I'll pick you up around seven."_

I agree to the time and give her my address. I spend the rest of the day watching random episodes from the first four seasons of Xena and struggle for breath when the Crusader Najara comes to life on screen. "Holy shit!" I exclaim. Except for the short curly blonde hair, she is a dead ringer for Lilly.

Before I know it, it is time for me to get ready for my date. I now have a clear understanding of the appeal for the television show and admit I do indeed resemble Lucy Lawless. Although I have natural black hair unlike Lucy who is ash blonde under the dye, we share similar facial features, blue eyes and physique.

I giggle to myself on the way to the bathroom and continue to find the amusing side to Lilly and my doppelgangers while I shower then dress in burgundy trousers, long sleeve white shirt and black sweater.

I am fully enthralled in a fight scene featuring Najara when I hear Lilly pull into the drive. Turning off the DVD player and TV, I secure the house and meet Lilly on the porch. My throat constricts and I think to myself, _"Oh good god, she is amazing." _The blonde is wearing her hair out and a grey pants suit with a pink shirt. She is gorgeous and I am a blithering idiot on the inside. I finally get my act together and say, "Hello." With all the superlatives racing around in my brain that is the best I can come up with . . . I am toast.

"Hey Connie, are you ready to go?"

The Queen of vocabulary finally manages to string two words together, "Yes, I certainly am."

Smirking at my reply, Lilly steps in closer and cups my face with warm hands, "You look really nice."

Searching for an ingenious reply, I come up empty handed, "So do you Lilly." My eyes lock onto hers and I sigh as her lips brush against mine. They are soft and I want more. Clever words be damned! Less talk and more action seems like the best way to go. I place my hands on Lilly's hips and draw her closer, deepening our kiss. My body shivers as a tongue runs over my bottom lip. I gently reciprocate by probing her mouth and am rewarded with a soft moan.

Ten minutes pass before Lilly ends the kiss. Both our breaths are ragged. Our first kiss was perfect and I'm so close to the edge of oblivion that I want to drag her inside and have my way with her. "_Oh god, where are these Mills and Boon thoughts coming from?" _I ask myself.

Lilly's eyes are focused on me and I see the need in her eyes. I turn and open the front door.

"We can always order in," suggests the blonde goddess before her lips meet mine in a fiery kiss.

She manoeuvres me in inside and I close the door blindly. Needing the quickest route to my bedroom before I make a complete dork of myself by climaxing in the hallway, I securely grip Lilly's waist and lift her up. She holds onto my shoulders and wraps her long legs around my 24 inch waist. With our kiss still unbroken, I carry my soon to be lover to my bed.

I flick the light switch as we pass through the doorway. I want to see Lilly clearly as we make love for the first time. I need to witness her beauty and I also want to slow down.

I gently move to the queen size bed and lower Lilly onto the cover. With the kiss ended, I take a second to admire the striking blonde who is looking up at me with an incredible smile. "You're so beautiful," I huskily state while pulling off my sweater.

Lilly's eyes lock onto my movements and she smiles brilliantly.

Slowly, I unbutton my shirt to reveal my burgundy lace bra. My already drenched vulva throbs painfully when the blonde licks her bottom lip. I groan softly, well, more of a whimper really.

"You're wonderful," Lilly comments as I reach behind and unclasp my bra.

A moan escapes from Lilly's mouth as my stiff nipples are exposed.

"Do you like what you see?" I ask boldly.

"Yes, very much so Connie. You have magnificent breasts."

My knees are starting to give way, "Oh god." I reach down and unbuckle my belt then unbutton my trousers. Unzipping the fly, my hands are trembling badly. I am nervous and can't help but shake. I slip off my boots and pull off my trousers and briefs in one fluid motion. My socks soon follow.

"Oh dear god Connie," moans Lilly. "You are stunning."

As I kneel on the end of the bed, my cell rings with a work number. "Shit ... shit ... shit. I'm really sorry, but that's the office."

Lilly gives me a crooked grin, "I understand, take it honey."

Getting off the bed with all the grace of a baby elephant, I pull my phone from my trouser pocket, "Detective Cooper."

_"Sorry to disturb you Connie, but we have a multiple shooting and robbery with four confirmed deaths. I need you on it A-SAP."_

"Sure Cap, I'm on my way." I listen while Frank gives me the store address then close my phone. I start to dress while Lilly gets off the bed.

She picks up my shirt and bra and hands them to me, "Bad timing hey."

"I'm sorry about this Lilly."

"It's fine, don't sweat it. Would you like me to tag along with you? Maybe we could go out to eat afterwards?"

I smile brightly while tossing on my sweater, "I'd like that."

Lilly walks in behind me and wraps her arms around my midriff, "I'd like to see you at work."

"Yeah, I'm a trip baby," I joke. "I just need to use the bathroom." I retrieve a fresh pair of underpants and race to the ensuite.

I hear Lilly ask, "That bad hey?"

After a quick giggle, I answer, "You have no idea."

"Oh, I think I do."

I exit the bathroom and draw Lilly into my arms, "We are basically the same size, so you are welcome to a pair of briefs."

Lilly kisses me then says, "Thank you that would be more comfortable."

I collect my shield, gun, handcuffs and notebook from the top drawer of the bedside table. Lilly joins me moments later and we race to the crime scene in her car.

-0-

Lilly retrieves her badge and gun from the secured glove compartment before alighting from the vehicle. CSU are already on site collecting evidence and the Medical Examiner greets us briefly while walking past. We are met by the first officers on the scene, Stanton and Reece. Stanton hands Lilly and I two pairs of shoe covers and we put them on. As the officers outline their findings, I scan the store and detect three bodies lying in the third aisle. I notice Lilly is looking too.

"Fourth DB, a Nathaniel Gordon, 55, is in the office out back. Poor guy was worked over pretty bad Sarge," says the petite blonde Amanda Reece.

Looking behind the officers, I see the open door of the safe. "I assume the doer was trying to persuade him to hand over the combination," I reason.

"That's what I was thinking Connie," agrees dark haired Greg Stanton. "We'll commence a canvas of the neighbourhood."

"Thanks Greg and Amanda," I say before carefully making my way towards the office.

"Got to be at least two perps," speculates Lilly while avoiding stepping on bloodied shoe prints.

"Yeah, one guy couldn't have controlled four hysterical people on his own without someone escaping or overpowering them."

Officer Cruz from the Crime Scene Unit approaches, "Hey Cooper and Rush."

Lilly and I both reply, "Hey Rick."

"We've got some useful prints off the gun left behind."

My brows rise, "You got the murder weapon?"

"Yes, I located a Smith & Wesson 38 Special under the second aisle."

"That's great work Rick," I say before moving to the office door.

Stepping inside, I am greeted with the sight of Nathaniel Gordon strapped to a chair with duct tape. His mouth is gagged with a piece of cloth and the same insulating tape.

"Jesus," mutters Lilly as she moves in behind me.

The walls, desk and floor are splattered with blood cast off and there are pools of blood under Gordon's feet and the linoleum. Lilly and I move no closer. I pull two pairs of latex gloves from the inside pocket of my overcoat and pass a set to Lilly.

"Hey Doc, what we got?" I ask the kneeling Medical Examiner.

Doctor Wilson Miller, 50, lean build with greying black hair, removes the thermometer from the victim's liver and looks up, "Time of death no more than thirty minutes ago and there are obvious signs of torture, mutilation and numerous stab wounds. I'll know more once I do the autopsy, but I'd say by the depth of the incision to the neck and the amount of blood loss, cause of death was a severed jugular."

"Wilson," says Lilly as I take a closer look at the victim. "How many stab wounds are we talking about here?"

"Preliminary count is thirty four, but I expect to find more once I remove all the clothes back at the morgue. There are a multitude of hair fibres and prints all over the body and decent shoe impressions on the floor.

I nod then theorise, "Our doers knew the victim. These wounds are too personal and the time of death suggests they panicked when they heard the patrol car's siren approaching. It would also explain the dropped gun and we are definitely dealing with amateurs here with this amount of evidence left behind."

"Good theory Detective Cooper," remarks Lilly with a glint in her blue eyes.

I stay in cop mode and totally ignore how god damn gorgeous she is. "Let's go notify Mr Gordon's next of kin," I suggest, knowing there is little else we can do at the scene.

After a computer check on Nathaniel Gordon, I locate his home address and his wife and son's names.

-0-

"I hate this part," I say while knocking on the door of the semi-detached home. "It never gets any easier."

"No it doesn't, even dealing with cold cases doesn't make it better."

Fifty year old auburn haired Janelle Gordon opens the door, "Can I help you?"

I display my credentials wallet, "Sorry to bother you ma'am. My name is Detective Sergeant Cooper and this is Detective Rush."

The woman before me goes white and starts to collapse. I lunge forward and support her with my arms around her shoulders. Leading her to the sofa in the living room, she breaks down and sobs heavily. Lilly follows after closing the door.

"It's Nathaniel, isn't it?" Mrs Gordon asks moments later.

"Yes ma'am," I answer. "There has been a robbery at the store."

"He's dead?"

"I'm sorry to inform you that your husband has been killed. We'll need you to come with us and make a formal identification when you are ready. We are sorry for you loss ma'am. Is there anyone we can call for you Mrs Gordon?"

An expression of abject horror comes upon Mrs Gordon's face, "Jeremy would have done it, him and that lousy drugged up girlfriend of his. Frank disowned him two months ago after catching him stealing out the register. Jeremy has lost all decency since hooking up with that trollop Hayley. Oh god, I have to call Frank's brother."

Janelle Gordon is correct about her twenty-four year old son Jeremy. Lilly and I pay him a visit along with two uniformed officers. Jeremy and Hayley Thompson are lying on a worn sofa and oblivious to our arrival. Both are stoned with the proceeds of the robbery strewn over the floor. I serve the warrants on the incoherent Jeremy as CSU joins the action and the officers take the blood speckled pair to the station for questioning.

I meet up with Captain Sorrell outside the interview room a short time later and inform him the Crime Lab has already matched the fingerprints taken off the 38 Special to Hayley Thompson. We enter the room that holds Jeremy and commence our interrogation.

-0-

It is well past four am and Captain Sorrell and I are in possession of two signed confessions. Once Jeremy Gordon had been presented with the findings from the Crime Lab matching the blood on his clothes to his father's and the shoe impressions to his sandshoes, he admitted to his crime. Hayley Thompson gave a stilted version of events when confronted with the forensics evidence. She'd been holding the gun on the three customers and panicked when she heard a siren and just started shooting. Jeremy then ran out of the office to tell her his old man was dead and he had the money. Thompson stated the gun was heavy and she just let go of it and fled out the back door with Jeremy. They stopped off at a friends place and bought some weed before returning to the apartment. When asked why they robbed the store, Thompson admitted it was all Jeremy's idea to get back at his father for firing him.

Before starting the paperwork, I go to the crib and check on Lilly. I'd insisted she go home around midnight, but she compromised with suggesting she use the downtime room. Pulling a blanket over her shoulders, I return to my desk and organise forms to have Thompson and Gordon charged at Central Booking along with my report.

Captain Morrell joins me as I print off the last of the papers.

"There you go Cap," I say while handing over a copy.

"Thanks Connie. It was nice to finally meet Detective Rush. John has nothing but admiration for her."

"Yeah, she's good at her job."

"Considering you pair were together at the scene, is it safe for me to assume you were out on a date?"

I chuckle at my boss's straight forward comment, "Yes and I'd like to take my date home."

Frank taps me on the shoulder, "Good work. I'll have Reece and Stanton transport Thompson and Gordon down to Central, so you can go and I'll see you Monday."

"I appreciate that, bye."

I run to the crib and gently shake Lilly's arm, "Lilly, time to go home."

Eyelids flutter open and Lilly smiles, "Mmm, okay. Do I get to sleep in your bed?"

I look down into sleepy blue eyes and return the smile, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Stretching tired limbs, Lilly sits up and frames my face, "I enjoyed out first date."

"It's not over yet and you'll be happy to know Gordon and Thompson both waived their rights to counsel and made full confessions. ADA Thomas is satisfied and so am I."

Lilly kisses me softly on the cheek, "I am too Connie."

-0-

Lilly is asleep again by the time I pull her car into my drive. She stirs when I lift her off the seat and close the door with my boot.

"Mmm, you're incredibly strong."

"And you are beautiful when you sleep."

Unlocking the front door while balancing my precious cargo on my knee, I ask, "Are you all right to walk?"

A soft sigh escapes the blonde's mouth and her breath blows across the hollow of my neck. Carefully, I lean Lilly up against the wall and secure the door. _"Good god, I'm falling fast for this woman," _I say to myself as I start down the hall to the bedroom.

After lying Lilly on the bed, I have a quick shower and don a tee shirt and pair of cotton boxers. I return to the bed and am surprised to find Lilly has taken off her clothes and is snuggled in under the covers. She is breathing deeply as I slide in behind her and drape my left arm across her bare waist. Nuzzling into the back of her neck, I quickly fall asleep.

-0-


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Cold Case – Hope Lives

Summary: Detective Lilly Rush finds a little more than the truth when the Squad investigates an unsolved murder.

Pairing: Lilly Rush & OFC

Rating: M for F/F sexual content.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Meredith Stiehm, Jerry Bruckheimer TV, Warner Bros TV and CBS Productions.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Opening my eyes, the first thing I notice is Lilly is not beside me. The second is it is 13:12 and lastly, I am famished. Stretching, I get out of bed and go into the ensuite to take a quick shower and brush my teeth. Going back into the bedroom, I make the bed then dress in a pair of PPD track pants and tee shirt. Slipping on a pair of socks, I head to the kitchen.

The room is empty, as is the living room. As my stomach rumbles and reminds me of my need for nourishment, I open the refrigerator door and select sliced turkey, a tomato, lettuce and cheese. Placing the items on the counter, I notice there is a note on the departmental memo pad beside the fruit bowl.

Once I have constructed a sandwich on rye bread and returned the unused food to the fridge, I grab the note. Smiling, I read Lilly's free flowing handwriting:

_Good afternoon,_

_Got a call from the Lt. Scotty & I have to go to Miami._

_Have a lead on a case. Witness called Lt with info._

_Sorry I had to leave but will call later._

_I really enjoyed sharing a bed with you._

_Lilly xxoo_

I spend the rest of the day doing housework and working out. It is just after six when Lilly phones.

_"Hey there,"_ she says. _"Scotty and I just landed. We have to follow up here with an interview on our main suspect, so it may be late by the time I finish."_

"That's fine Lilly. How about I call you tomorrow and make a date for dinner?"

Lilly's timbre lowers, _"I'd really like that honey."_

I stifle a laugh when I hear Valens in the background, _"Who you talking all lovey dovey to Lil?"_

_"Never mind Scotty,"_ replies Lilly matter-of-factly.

_"You know I'm going to out,"_ he suggests.

_"Grow up Scotty."_

"Baby," I interrupt huskily, ready to cause havoc. "I miss you."

_"I miss you too and stop talking like that."_

"Like what?"

_"You know what I mean?"_

"I don't mind people knowing about us Lilly."

_"I don't either, but it's all new and I'd like some privacy for at least a week or two."_

I laugh and can only imagine what Valens is thinking, "Me too Lilly. I'll call you tomorrow, goodnight."

_"Goodnight honey,"_ counters Lilly as Valens says, _"Oh Rush, you got it bad for that man."_

I hear a loud, _"Shut up Scotty,"_ before I close my cell phone.

-0-

I pick Lilly up from outside Police Headquarters a little after seven the following night. To my absolute delight, she leans over the centre console and kisses me passionately on the lips.

"Hello to you," I gasp when we part.

"Hey honey, I really did miss you."

"I can see that, are you hungry?"

"Starving, so where are you taking me?"

_"Straight to bed,"_ I am tempted to answer, but instead reply with, "A special little place I know."

"Uh huh, so no clues?"

"They do great steak and pasta."

Lilly places her left hand on my leg and tells me about her day on the way then I inform her about mine over dinner at Maggiano's Little Italy Restaurant.

After we eat, Lilly gleams at me, "Dessert at your place?"

"Oh yes, let's go." I pay the check and we race to my house.

We manage to make it to the bedroom before our clothes land on the armchair by the window. Embracing Lilly, I lower my lips to hers and convey all the emotion I feel for her. Groaning softly, when Lilly runs her hands down my back and cups my buttocks, I am close to falling over the edge.

Lilly causes my centre to pulsate and the moisture increase dramatically when she leans back and looks at me, "I want you Connie. I've never wanted someone so much before."

I glare at her stiff nipples rising from perfectly rounded 34B breasts and groan again. I move in, lowering my mouth to her right nipple and climax the second she moans and grips my head firmly. My body shakes as the wave of pleasure pounds throughout my senses. Lavishing my full attention to both breasts, I kneel down and steady myself.

Lilly rocks onto my eager mouth and catches her breath as I delicately suckle her hardened peaks. Minutes later, I slide my warm lips downwards and slowly drag the tip of my tongue along the rim of her navel. My actions elicit a whimper from the blonde and her fingers carry on caressing my scalp and twirl my tresses.

I am swooning as I kiss my way to the soft thin strip of trimmed darker blonde hair. Taking a moment, I kiss the close cropped line down to the cleft then breathe in the sweet musky aroma.

"Oh god Connie," murmurs Lilly above me.

Her body starts to tremble and I choose to release her quickly, preferring to take my time later. Sliding my tongue into Lilly's slick crease, I moan loudly as I taste her for the first time. I am clearly in heaven as I glide the flat of my tongue over the rigid shaft.

"Oh my, yes honey, right there," pleads Lilly while tightening her clench.

Taking the entire clitoris into my mouth, I slowly find a tempo and smile when Lilly starts to shake violently with her first orgasm created by me.

"CONNIE!" she screams as she releases her warm liquid against my keen lips. I feel her knees buckle, but I do not relent and continue my ministrations until she is hit with another climax. I persist with pleasuring my lover until she physically collapses backwards onto the bed.

"Oh dear god Connie, you're too much."

I giggle softly and climb up beside her.

"Just let me catch my breath and I'll be right with you," says Lilly in between pants.

I kiss Lilly on the right shoulder and notice the scar on her upper chest. Recalling the case that lead to Lilly being shot, I gently place my mouth over the raised blemish and softly kiss. "Take your time, I'm not going anywhere," I state before running my tongue over the reminder of Lilly's near death experience.

Lilly rolls over and frames my face with her hands, "I like the sound of that."

I do too, so do my lips as they seize Lilly's in a fervent kiss. My attention to Lilly's needs overpower my own and I spend a further two hours administering my emotions to her.

Lilly finally falls to exhaustion and I gleefully snuggle into her side. Sleep evades me for sometime as I listen to my lover's shallow breaths. My memory takes me to another time when I had been in a similar position with Beth. It had been the final time we had slept together and I had called her an angel. Within twenty-four hours, my so called seraph had well and truly fallen from grace and left my life. Beth had taken everything from me, but in the end had given me so much more. If she had not been unfaithful, I would never have ended up in this place with Lilly. Being with Lilly has been a revelation for me and as I nestle my face into the apple scented blonde hair, I find the thought of Beth no longer upsets me. That is a first for me and makes me realise just how much Lilly Rush has mended my previously shattered heart. I watch and listen to Lilly as she sleeps and smile when she rolls over and into my chest. Her nuzzling motion warms my heart and I feel comforted. I kiss her on the temple then close my eyes.

-0-

I awake to a soft caress on my spine by gentle fingertips. Groaning, I turn onto my back and open my arms to receive Lilly.

"Good morning honey," she says before latching onto my left breast with warm lips.

My body reacts without delay, so does my bladder, "Baby, I need to use the bathroom."

Releasing me, Lilly rolls off me, "I've already showered and we really don't have time."

Glancing at the clock, I exclaim, "Shit! We have to be at work in an hour."

Getting out of bed, Lilly starts to dress, "I know and I need to get home to change clothes."

I jump up and run into the ensuite, "You can take my truck baby. I'll pick it up after shift."

Lilly joins me in the bathroom and to my astonishment, hugs me while I sit on the john. "How about I pick you up instead?" she suggests without the slightest hint of embarrassment.

"That will work too," I concede before giggling then urinating.

-0-


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Cold Case – Hope Lives

Summary: Detective Lilly Rush finds a little more than the truth when the Squad investigates an unsolved murder.

Pairing: Lilly Rush & OFC

Rating: M for F/F sexual content.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Meredith Stiehm, Jerry Bruckheimer TV, Warner Bros TV and CBS Productions.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

For the subsequent two months, Lilly and I continue to date which results in sleep overs. We manage to keep our relationship to ourselves except for Captain Sorrell's acknowledgement. Lilly and I are content to remain clandestine and it doesn't take much effort.

As we enter into our tenth week of bliss, Lilly's squad is investigating the November 2005 slaying of a young female cadet who disappeared from Philly Military Institute. Kate Butler was eighteen when she went missing from P.M.I. and her body has been discovered inside a foot locker at the cemetery during the digging of a grave earlier this morning.

I meet Lilly for lunch at a local diner and she outlines the case for me. Kate was one of the first two females cadets accepted to the all male Institute. The second had succumbed to the pressure early and left after a week. Kate's presence was met with resentment and open hostility. Even her own father Hank, turned his back on his only child. Hank was an alumni and he joined others as well as cadets and staff in openly opposing her inclusion. His attitude led to eventual divorce from his wife Charlotte.

The detectives have a slew of suspects and Lilly is eager to resume her investigation. Before she leaves, I inform her I am leaving this afternoon for Boston to follow up on a witness statement and am not due back for at least three days. Although greatly disappointed by my upcoming absence, Lilly asks that we hold a barbeque this weekend and invite her squad over to break the news of our relationship.

I fully agree with the suggestion and walk Lilly to her silver Ford Taurus sedan. Opening the driver's door for her, she moves in close to me and slides her hands inside my suit jacket.

With sparkling blue eyes, she beams, "I wish we had time to have a proper goodbye."

"I do too baby, but my flight leaves in three hours." I lower my lips to her neck and softly kiss the skin I have grown to love the smell and taste of. Groaning, I roam my hands up to Lilly's hips, "I will miss you Lil."

"I'll more than miss you," replies my lover before tilting my head up and locking onto my eyes. "I'm in love with you Connie," she declares.

My heart races and the blood flows straight to my nether regions, "Oh god baby. I'm deeply and hopelessly in love with you."

Lilly titters, "You know, this is rotten timing once again."

"We'll get better at it."

"I want to take forever to practice."

"Me too Lil," I counter a second before she presses her lips to mine. The kiss is tender, but full of emotion. When we part, I ask, "Will you call me tonight when you have time?"

"Yes honey."

"I love you Detective Rush."

"I love you Detective Sergeant Cooper," responds Lilly with her brilliant smile.

I remove my hands and Lilly takes a seat behind the steering wheel. I close the door and say, "Drive safe and good luck with the case."

"You too Connie, talk to you tonight."

"Bye Lil."

I head for my Squad car, but turn to wave to Lilly before she moves off. She gives me a smug grin then pulls out of the parking lot.

-0-

Driving home, I pack a bag before returning to the office.

Frank Morrell pulls me aside when I enter the Squadroom and says, "You seem pretty pleased with yourself."

"I am Cap."

"Good, you can tell me all about it during the flight."

"You're on," I reply before returning to my desk.

An hour passes and Frank and I drive to the airport then take off for Boston. A room has been booked for each of us and we settle our bags before meeting up with the first of our witnesses. The information received is probative to our case, so Frank decides to call it a night and take me to dinner at the hotel restaurant.

"So I hope I'm invited to your barbeque?" enquires my friend.

"Of course you are. You're the only person who knows about my relationship will Lil and we have appreciated your discretion."

"No worries and it's really good to see you happy again."

I yawn before answering, "I have no complaints."

"Well on that note, let's go get some sleep. We can speak with the other two witnesses in the morning then link up with Detective Hooks and get the ball rolling on the main suspect."

"You got it."

After showering, I climb into bed and drift off to sleep. I am woken a short time later by Lilly's ring tone. "Hey baby," I answer.

_"Hello there honey, how are your interviews going?"_

"Good. The first guy gave us some reliable information. What about you?"

_"We have more suspects than you could hope for. I'm leaning towards Cadet Addison. He was asked by Commandant Murillo to keep an eye on Kate, but some things just don't add up."_

"Like what baby?"

_"Kate excelled in everything she did. The more they pushed, the harder she fought back. She should have been given the respect she deserved instead Kate was treated like crap."_

I hear the emotion in my girlfriend's voice, "Lil, you need to take a break. Get some sleep and start fresh again in the morning."

_"I know Connie, but we, particularly me, are being steam rolled at every turn and it's our job to get to the truth of what happened."_

"Yes it is baby, but you can't do that effectively if you are overtired."

There is a sigh, _"You are right. I'll wrap it up and go home."_

"Good, I love you and will speak to you tomorrow night."

Lilly's tone softens, _"I love you too. Goodnight honey."_

"Move in with me," I blurt out before I know what I am saying.

Lilly laughs, _"We'll discuss it when you get home, but yes, as long as you accept my two cats."_

"Baby, Olivia and Tripod accepted me the second time I stayed over."

_"Mmm, true. You must be all right then,"_ taunts Lilly.

"I'll show you who's all right when I get home on Friday."

Lilly laughs deeply and I melt.

"I adore your laugh," I whisper down the line, reluctant to end the call.

_"I love that you make me laugh. Now say goodbye and let your girl go home."_

"Night Lil."

_"Goodnight Connie."_

-0-

The morning is productive with plans to accompany Detective Hooks in bringing our main suspect Wayne Cutter in for questioning. Cutter had moved to Boston five month after the death of his associate Reggie Barter. Barter had been a small time hood who was found deceased in his burnt out apartment.

At the time of the initial investigation, Cutter had been alibied by two Bostonians Bill Templeton and Alex Towers. The two men were known friends of Reggie Barter and were visiting him at the time. I was not the primary on the case, but did inherit it by default when Captain Morrell received a phone call from Detective Manny Hooks with information passed to him via a confidential informant.

Templeton had let it slip during a drunken poker game a week earlier, that he and Towers had been paid twenty-five thousand dollars each in cash to alibi Cutter when questioned by Police. Templeton, under further questioning from myself and Frank, confessed to the windfall and has been under constant threat from Cutter to remain loyal. The man was a physical wreck and more then ready to assist us with our inquiries.

Tower caves when presented with Templeton's confession. He admits Barter had complained to him regard Cutter attempting to make inroads into his illegal businesses. Tower provides a statement outlining Cutter's Boston activities as well as his contribution to Barter's death.

Cutter had plied Barter with alcohol until the man went to sleep. Cutter causally lit a cigarette and tossed it onto the sofa where Barter was laying before leaving the apartment and standing outside the building and waiting for the inferno to begin. Afterwards, he sought out Templeton and Towers at the hotel they were staying in and put the alibi proposition to them.

It is now ten minutes past four and arrangements have been finalised to extradite Cutter back to Philly and face prosecution for murder in the morning.

Frank and I are both happy with the outcome and celebrate with a nice dinner then I return to my room. I complete packing for our five am departure and then have a shower in preparation for an early night.

Lilly phones a little after seven and sounds down, _"Hey Connie."_

"Hello, are you okay Lil?"

_"I'm just a little frustrated. I'm sitting in a diner drinking my tenth cup of coffee for the day and pouring over the Barracks sign on register and vehicle assignments logs."_

"Is that what's got you frustrated?"

_"Our suspicions turned to another Cadet by the name of Gardiner and when Scotty and I turned up to question him again over his name being listed as the person who signed out a Suburban used to remove Kate's body, he was hanging from the ceiling beam in his room."_

"Oh shit."

_"It was made to look like he'd committed suicide, but he was murdered. The noose knot was on the wrong side for him to have tied it."_

"Hell, that place is unbelievable."

Lilly sighs, _"I just have the feeling the answer lies with the logs."_

I take a punt and ask, "There's something else, isn't there?"

_"You know me too well. I've been sitting here looking at a bunch of hate mail sent to Kate and a letter from my father, it's unopened."_

"Lil, you'll know when it's time to read it."

_"I've a feeling it's his side of the story on why he left."_

"Well, every situation usually does have two sides," I reason sensing how conflicted my girlfriend is.

_"I'll read it tonight."_

"If you need to talk to me later, call okay? I'm here for you baby."

_"I appreciate that honey and thanks for listening. I love you Connie."_

"I love you too and my thoughts are with you Lil."

_"Goodnight."_

I close my phone and turn out the light.

-0-

I awake to loud banging on my door and glancing at the digital bedside clock, I note it is 10:36.

"Open up Connie, it's Frank."

Jumping out of bed, I run to the door and allow my distressed superior to enter. "What's happened?"

Frank's face is grave, "Don't panic, but I just got off the phone with John Stillman."

My mind goes into overdrive and ignores the direction not to panic, "No, no, don't tell me something has happened to Lilly."

Taking me into his arms, Frank comforts me, "Someone forced Lilly off the road on her way back from the Philly Military Institute. She located some evidence and confronted a Ryan Stewart. A black Suburban came up behind her while she was leaving Scotty a message on his cell. The vehicle rammed her car and sent into a tail spin."

I need to know the full extent of what has happened to my beloved, "How bad is she?"

"She crashed over a bridge railing and plummeted forty feet into the river."

"Oh Frank, please tell me is okay?"

"Scotty was already on his way to her when he got the message and diver's rescued her after she shot out the passenger side window to escape the vehicle."

My body is trembling uncontrollably as I cry, "Oh fuck, thank goodness. I can't lose her."

"Lilly told the EMTs the evidence was in the Barrack Sign On logs. John arrived on the scene and rode to the hospital with her in the ambulance. She was clutching a letter in her left hand from her father. Lilly was in shock and heavily concussed. When John told her everything was going to be all right, she cried and asked for you. I hope you don't mind, but I explained your situation with John. He called Lilly's father and he is on his way to her."

"Okay, I'm glad John phoned you. I need to be with her."

"I know, but I tried the airlines and can't get an earlier flight for you."

"It's fine. At least I know Lilly is all right."

"I've organised for Detective Porter to meet us at the airport and assist with Cutter's transport to Central Booking. You can go straight to the hospital."

"Thank you Frank." I step back and wipe my eyes. "You better go get some sleep."

"You sure you are going to be okay?"

"Yeah, Lilly is in good hands with John."

"Yes she is. Did you know he is the reason she joined the force and why she became the first female Homicide Detective?"

My forehead creases, "I didn't know that."

"They met when John was lead investigator after Lilly was attacked at the age of ten."

"Shit, I have no knowledge of that either."

"Lilly was a touch little girl back then while picking out her attacker from a line up. John had her hooked on a future in Law Enforcement when he told her as long as you ask the right questions, it's never too late."

"That was good advice and she grew into one tough detective."

"That she did and if you need me, you know where to find me."

"I do and thank you Frank."

I close the door once he leaves then climb into bed and weep until I am worn out.

-0-

I locate Lilly's room and cautiously enter. I'm holding a bunch of red roses and immediately notice the grey haired man in her early sixties sitting beside Lilly's bed and holding her hand.

He looks towards me and smiles, "She's asleep and you must be Connie. Lil has told me all about you. My daughter loves you very much and you make her extremely happy."

Putting down my bag, I place the flowers on the bedside table and approach Lilly's father with an extended right hand, "Sorry we have had to meet under these circumstances Sir."

Shaking my hand firmly, Paul Cooper grins, "It's not an ideal situation, but Lilly is going to be just fine. Apart from severe concussion, cuts, abrasions and impact bruising to her shoulder and ribs, she will make a full recovery."

I let go of his hand and take a seat on the opposite side of the bed. Looking at the nasal oxygen prong attached to Lilly, I start to cry. Her eyelids and face are heavily bruised and I ferl so useless. "Has she been asleep long?" I finally ask.

"About an hour, she's been in and out of it since last night."

Glancing at Paul Cooper, I can see he hasn't slept too well himself and offer, "Would you like me to go get you some coffee or something to eat?"

"Thanks, but I'm fine. Although I wouldn't mind a shower and some sleep. Now I know Lil is going to okay, I'll get going and return later this afternoon."

"Sounds like an excellent plan and I'm glad to see you two have reconciled."

Paul stands and releases the hold on his daughter's limp hand, "It's not going to be easy, I have a lot to be forgiven for."

"Lilly understands that, but at least you do have a second chance."

Smiling Paul Cooper moves to my position and pats me on the shoulder, "I can see why my daughter loves you Connie, your compassion is commendable."

"Thank you Sir."

"I'll see you soon and tell Lilly I will be back."

"I will, goodbye."

I leave the room moments later to organise a vase. Once I settle it on the window ledge, I take a seat on the right side of the bed and gently stroke my lover's forearm. The alabaster skin is marked with a series of uneven scratches, cuts and bruises. I allow my tears to fall unashamedly and let my emotions for Lilly show.

Some two hours later, my internal musings are interrupted with the arrival of John, Scotty, Nick, Will and Kat. I stand and hug each and every one of them then say, "She's going to just fine."

"Good," whispers Scotty. "That's real good."

Kat rubs the small of my back, "How you holding up?"

"I'm very relieved and gather the cat is out of the bag?"

Will chuckles softly, "Not until we walked in and found you kissing Lil's hand."

I laugh briefly, "We were planning on telling you guys at the barbeque. How is the case going, have you got the bastard that did this?"

John answers, "Yes, Moe Kitchener has been arrested. Lil cracked the case. Apparently the Major took matters into his own hands three years ago when Stewart approached him advising him he'd killed Kate. He hadn't, but the two of them disposed of Kate and Kitchener held it over Stewart. Kitchener needed to tie up the loose ends when Lil happened to get too close to his precious secret."

The anger rises in me and simmers as I clench my fists, "Bastard, the god damn Neanderthal. People who abuse their position of authority really piss me off." I lean over and gently run my fingers across Lilly's brow. "Two young people lost their lives because of archaic ideals that separate man and woman, so much for the so called tolerance for others." When I think about how close I came to losing the woman who means the world to me, my body starts to shake. I want to confront the man who tried to take away the beautiful Lilly Rush from her family, friends and me. I'm lost in my own inner turmoil when John says, "Kitchener is still at Central Booking and not due for transfer until around three."

Understanding his meaning, I excuse myself and run to my truck.

-0-

By the time I speak with Sergeant Tiller at the counter, I am calm and focused.

"Connie," says the dark haired officer in his mid-fifties. "You have five minutes and only because the arrogant fucker tried to off one of our own. Rush is well respected around here, so please remind Kitchener of that fact."

I give my brother in blue a small smirk, "I will Lloyd and thank you."

The disgraced Major is slumped over the table of the interview room as I enter. He is dressed in bright orange coveralls and shackled. With hands secured to the table, the large shoulders are hunched and his head is hanging down.

Walking over, I grab the handcuffs and am confronted with dull blue eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Kitchener enquires while pulling back in his seat. "I've got nothing else to say without a lawyer."

I unlock the cuffs and take a step back, "That's good to hear because I don't want you to talk, just listen."

Kitchener stands and his leg chains rattle, "Now hold on a minute, I don't have to put up with this."

"Ah, you are wrong. You of all people understand the concept of loyalty and you have crossed that line by attempting to murder a detective." I move directly in front of the man and carry on, "It's unforgivable that you killed Kate because of her gender then you had the audacity to kill another Cadet to cover up your evil doings. Your misplaced loyalty to P.M.I. has ruined countless lives including Ryan Stewart. How dare you take away those children from their families? It was your job to protect this country and her people not fucking kill because you didn't like the fact a young woman was stronger and smarter than you."

Kitchener's forehead is covered in sweat, "Just get it over with, extract your revenge."

"I'm not here for redemption you egotistical bastard. I wouldn't lower my standards to your level of bastardisation and typical short sighted Neanderthal view. Did you think I was going to smash you across the room?"

With a shrug of shoulders, Kitchener answers, "Yeah, I did."

"That's one thing that separates me from you. I'm just here to tell you to watch your back because you will be surrounded by others who will want to remind you about loyalty and honour codes. You are headed to your own private hell, but it won't compare to what you have done. By the way, Detective Rush is worth ten of you and has something you'll never have."

Kitchener is smug when he asks, "Yeah, what is that?"

"Compassion and respect."

I motion for the prisoner to sit down and he does. I secure his hands to the table. "Welcome to reality cockhead," I say. "I hope you and your new boyfriend will be very happy together, but remember, don't ask, don't tell."

I try not to laugh at the audible gasp that comes from Kitchener as I leave the room. Thanking Sergeant Tiller, I make my way back to the hospital.

-0-

An hour passes before I am left alone with Lilly and I trace small circles along the back of her hand while patiently waiting for her to wake.

Paul Cooper returns to sit with Lilly a little after five and we exchange stories of our lives. I note the man is sincere in his desire to be the father he never was to Lilly and it warms my heart to know Lilly will have that opportunity. Paul stays until eight with the promise to return in the morning.

After slipping out to grab some dinner, I settle down beside the bed and jump when Lilly says, "Is that pasta I can smell?"

Relief spreads over me, "Yes it is and welcome back baby."

Slowly, Lilly opens her eyes, "It's good to be back."

I note the grimace on her face, "I'll go get the nurse Lil."

Reaching out, Lilly grips my arm, "I love you Connie."

I put down the container of food and stand, "I love you with all my heart and you scared the crap out of me."

A single tear falls from the corner of Lilly's right eye, "I scared the shit out me too."

Leaning over, I gently kiss the bruised cheek, "I'll get a nurse and you are safe now baby."

"Thank you honey."

Fifteen minutes pass and Lilly is comfortable and smiling. It is infectious and I can't help but grin back.

"I love your smile," I confess.

"Yours is sexy," replies Lilly while eyeing my dinner.

"You feel up to eating?"

"Yes, I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since yesterday."

We chat about the case while I feed Lilly three quarters of the pasta. I tell her about my visit to Central and she cries.

"Why are you crying?" I enquire with concern.

"I'm touched that you went to all that trouble."

"I wanted to get it out otherwise I would have still been angry. By the way, everyone is aware of our relationship."

"Good, that saves us having to tell them."

I giggle before saying, "Your dad and I have spoken."

Dark blonde brows rise, "Oh, how did that go?"

"Really well and he appears to be genuinely worried for you."

"Yeah, I think we'll be okay and he is very accepting of our relationship."

"That's because he wants you to be happy."

"I am happy, very happy."

"When we get out of here, would you like to take some time off and maybe go away with me for a few days?"

"I'd like that Connie."

-0-


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Cold Case – Hope Lives

Summary: Detective Lilly Rush finds a little more than the truth when the Squad investigates an unsolved murder.

Pairing: Lilly Rush & OFC

Rating: M for F/F sexual content.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Meredith Stiehm, Jerry Bruckheimer TV, Warner Bros TV and CBS Productions.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Lilly stays in hospital for another two days before being released. That night I drive her home where she packs a bag and thanks her neighbour for feeding the cats. The day before I'd organised a trip to Santa Monica and we are there by 10:40 Friday night.

I carry our bags into our hotel room while Lilly slowly opens the door. It takes ten minutes for us to settle our belongings and order room service. Lilly is tired from the flight and slips into bed after showering. She has been told by the doctor to rest and not overdo things. I endeavour to ensure she follows that instruction, but struggle when I finally snuggle into her naked back.

"Goodnight baby," I say before planting a soft kiss on her shoulder. My body is craving her touch, but I know she is not at full health and pull back.

"Goodnight Connie and thank you for all you've done."

"My pleasure Lil."

I listen to her soft breaths for over an hour before finally welcoming sleep's invitation.

Lilly and I spend the following day at the beach. It is relaxing and Lilly is more energetic when we return to the hotel. We make plans to go out for dinner and Paul calls before we leave as does Lilly's colleagues. Kat speaks to me as does Frank when he phones and they are both glad all is going well with Lilly's recuperation.

Dinner is a quiet affair and Lilly crawls into bed exhausted. She is sound asleep by the time I nuzzle into the back of her hair. I smile broadly when she pushes back onto me and mumbles, "Love you."

"Ssh, go back to sleep baby."

"Mmm, I'm sorry I'm so tired."

"It's fine Lilly, your body needs time to recover."

There is no reply, Lilly is asleep again and I soon follow.

"CONNIE!" shouts Lilly from the bathroom. "The shower's free.

"I'm on the way."

I wait a moment before entering the room. After three days of constantly being around a naked Lilly, my resistance is low and my nerves shot. Going from an active sexual relationship to nil is taking its toll. I'm at the stage were I am deliberately avoiding looking at my girlfriend.

Lilly exits the bathroom wearing beige ¾ length cargo shorts and a black tank top. Her hair is loose and framing her face and shoulders.

"Oh dear god," I mumble while stepping past her. Had it not been for the fact Lilly had been experiencing headaches on and off, I would have taken her there and then. Instead I slink into the bathroom, shower and take care of the problem. It is something I dislike doing and am in the throes of release, quietly moaning Lilly's name when I sense her presence. I grunt in frustration and drop my hand.

"I'm sorry," laughs Lilly, sounding less than apologetic.

"Yeah that's real convincing," I snap as I turn off the water and glare at my girlfriend.

Lilly's smile is bright and her eyes are glowing, "I'm actually flattered that you use me for motivation."

Stepping out of the stall, I smirk, "Well unfortunately your timing is out."

"Oh Connie, I really am sorry."

"It's fine, just let me get dressed and we can leave."

Lilly's smile disappears, "I know it's been hard on you."

"It's okay Lil. Please just let me finish up in here."

"All right."

"Fuck!" I exclaim after she leaves. I know she is just as frustrated as I am and that makes me feel worse. The previous night, Lilly had initiated intimacy, but the instant she became aroused, the headache returned. We'd decided to forego love making for the next few days. It was now Tuesday and we were due back in Philly Sunday.

-0-

After donning a pair of blue camouflage shorts and navy tank top, I enter the living area and find Lilly sitting at the kitchen counter weeping.

Approaching, I engulf her in my arms, "It's all right Lil."

"It sucks. I want you so bad, but just the thought of making love brings on a headache."

"Ssh baby, it will pass. The doctor said it may take as long as two weeks."

Lilly scoffs, "I know and feel so bad for you."

"Don't, I'm a big girl and can handle it."

Tittering, Lilly kisses me on the jaw, "Yes, I saw evidence of that just a minute ago."

"You are a cheeky minx Lilly Rush," I taunt, trying to lighten the mood.

"If I didn't have a headache, I would have enjoyed the show."

"You know this line of conversation does not help my current predicament."

"Sorry."

"Come on, you and I have a date with some fresh seafood."

Lilly kisses the side of my neck and runs her tongue over the rapidly beating pulse point. I groan loudly and forget all about lunch.

"I'd rather kiss you," suggests the blonde huskily.

"Me too, but we both know how that will end, so get yourself together and let's go."

-0-

We thoroughly enjoy a leisurely lunch at a local restaurant then take a tour of the downtown markets. Gifts are bought as well as the most hideous sofa cushions I have ever seen. Lilly is taken with the multi-coloured pillows and insists in purchasing them for her cats to sleep on.

"Seriously baby, it will scare them," I respond as we move to the next stall.

"No it won't. My cats are unique."

Placing an arm around Lilly's waist, I retort, "You're hopeless where Olivia and Tripod are concerned."

Turning her head, Lilly draws me into her eyes, "Hopelessly in love with you."

My heart melts. I love these moments of declarations we share in public and over the course of the break, they have become more frequent. I can't help but smile at the woman who means everything to me.

As Lilly snuggles into my shoulder, I say, "I adore you Lilly. How is your headache?"

Kissing my lips softly, Lilly pulls back, "All gone, the last tablets did the trick."

"Good, do you feel like a cold drink?"

"Yes please, but can we go back to the hotel? I'm a little tired."

"Of course we can Lil."

Lilly ends up reclining on the couch while I phone Frank then Paul. Lilly's father is appreciative for the call and relieved to know Lilly's headaches are abating. We speak for over an hour with the man excitedly disclosing snippets from Lilly's early childhood. I discover Lilly has a teenaged half-brother named Finn and a married half-sister Maggie.

By the time Lilly rouses from slumber it is late afternoon and she is hungry. I prepare an early dinner then we take a walk along the beach before deciding on viewing a movie at a nearby theatre.

-0-

Our two week vacation comes to an end and Lilly is due at the doctor's at nine the following morning. Scotty has volunteered to drive her because I am back to work at eight and unable to take time off.

I stay over at Lilly's and laugh raucously when the newly purchased sofa cushions are well received by the ginger and white felines. Lilly has a smug look on her face while unpacking and I graciously admit defeat.

Lilly is medically cleared to return to work and by Wednesday morning she finally wakes without a headache. I'm currently involved in surveillance operation and am relieved with the news when I call her later.

"Can you make it for dinner tonight?" Lilly asks.

"Yes, in fact I've just turned into my drive."

"Great, I should be out of here within an hour."

"Okay, I'll see you around six-thirty."

"All right Connie. Oh got to go, bye."

Lilly hangs up before I can reply. Closing my phone, I turn off the motor then enter the house. Before showering, I pack an overnight bag then complete a thirty minute workout.

-0-

Lilly greets me at the door and I am immediately embraced.

"You feel good," murmurs Lilly before passionately kissing me senseless.

I fall into my lover's lips and wrap my arms around her midriff. I shiver as Lilly's strong fingers slip under my polo shirt and grip my back muscles. A groan escapes my mouth and I kiss her hungrily. My two weeks of imposed sexual frustration surges throughout my body and only intensifies when Lilly starts removing my clothing.

We are both naked within seconds and I'm ready to detonate the second Lilly's bare breasts mesh with mine. Slowly, she teases my swollen clitoris and I rock onto her deft fingers. My howl of delight and release is muffled by Lilly's deep kisses. I feel my knees give way and smile idiotically as I continue on a downward spiral to the hallway floor.

My eyes are level with Lilly's strip of blonde curls and I savour the heady musky aroma of her arousal. "I want you for all time," I whisper before plunging my tongue into the intoxicating sweetness.

Lilly groans and grips my head. As her lean fingers twist around my black strands, I ravish the extended node until Lilly's body begins to tremble with orgasm.

It is moments later when I lap up my lover's essence and bring her to release again.

Once the tremors abate from Lilly's lanky frame, I scoop her up in my arms and carry her to the bedroom. My legs are like jelly, but they don't fail me as we make the short journey.

-0-

We both reach our last climax together a little past nine o'clock and in a tangle of limbs, I fall onto the bed and Lilly lies across my chest giggling.

"What's so funny?" I ask in between gulps of air.

Stroking hair off my face, Lilly kisses me tenderly then answers, "That was fantastic and all that abstinence certainly made for some interesting techniques."

Tittering, I run my hands over the contours of Lilly's backside, "Mmm, it did and I really did enjoy your wild side Detective Rush."

"So did I, are you ready for dinner?"

"Yes, I'm famished. You kind of wore me out."

During the meal, I broach the subject of Lilly moving in with me. "So have you made up you mind yet?"

"I haven't really thought about it, I've been a little busy lately."

"Okay, I'll leave it for when you are ready." I know it is a big step for Lilly and I am unwilling to push the issue. Since her near fatal crash, Lilly has been preoccupied with establishing a stable relationship with her father and I'm happy to take a back seat. She confides in me that Paul Cooper left in 1976 to sober up and that being around Ellen was only going to kill them both. I am also aware that Lilly has not cohabitated with any of her previous partners, so am content to drop the topic.

Lilly and I continue to share our time between our two homes while on a work front, I spend time intercity on several cases. The days turn into weeks then months.

As September rolls in, Lilly and I have been together for seven months and our relationship continues to thrive. Lilly is in contact with her father on a regular basis and often plays chess with him in at a local park, but is still reluctant to meet his wife Celeste and their children Finn and Maggie. I tell her she will know when it is the right time. The sadness that surrounded Lilly when we first met has vanished and it pleases me to see her more relaxed and openly happy.

-0-


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Cold Case – Hope Lives

Summary: Detective Lilly Rush finds a little more than the truth when the Squad investigates an unsolved murder.

Pairing: Lilly Rush & OFC

Rating: M for F/F sexual content.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Meredith Stiehm, Jerry Bruckheimer TV, Warner Bros TV and CBS Productions.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

The second week of the month finds me heading a team of four detectives in the search of the killer of a seven year old boy and his thirty year old mother. Christian Bradford's father ran with the wrong crowd and ended up double crossing his drug dealing boss. Michael Bradford skipped town along with four hundred thousand dollars and didn't look back. His wife Zoe and son had been paid a visit by two unknown males yesterday. Initial investigations lead us to fact the two were Sal Miner's well known hired thugs. Both men have disappeared from Philly after torturing, mutilating and finally murdering Zoe and Christian in their apartment.

My team and I have thrown ourselves into the case. We are all haunted by the savagery of the crime scene and are determined to capture the animals responsible.

Sal Miner is nothing but conceited during his initial interview and manages to rile my offsider Craig Matthews with his blasé answering of our questions.

At thirty-five, Craig is a twelve year veteran on the force who loves his wife Alexis and adores their four year old twin boys Timothy and Jayden.

Miner continues to be nonchalant and overly cocky as the questions are put to him. Several times I reach out and pat Craig's arm, indicating for him to step back.

ADA Thomas enters the interview room and Craig and I take the opportunity to collect our emotions. A gamut of feelings is assaulting my thoughts, but I know I have to push them aside and solve this double homicide.

High priced Defence Attorney Ryan Schultz arrives moments later and the interview comes to an abrupt halt.

Alexandra joins Craig and me in Captain Sorrell's office once she's finished talking to Schultz.

"This isn't going to be easy," she laments while taking a seat. "The bastard is guilty of sending those goons to Bradford's home, but we just don't have the proof."

Frank uncharacteristically swears, "Shit, we need to dig up some probable cause and get CSU inside his home and business. We have to come up with evidence of his link to Bradford."

Our attractive brunette ADA says, "That would be a good start. What about Miner's driver?"

"Tommy Swift won't provide us with a statement," I say. "His information is off the record and if it gets out he's spoken to us, he's dead."

Craig shakes his head, "Even with the offer of Witness Protection, Tommy won't roll over on Miner legally."

"Looks like our top priority is to locate Michael Bradford," I suggest. "Have CSU uncovered anything from his house yet Cap?"

"Nothing useful I'm afraid."

I pull out my notebook and check the pages, "Okay, we know he has a sister that lives in Union City Kentucky."

Craig adds, "And the local authorities have her house under surveillance."

"So, we need to figure out where Bradford would run to. We know he hasn't used train, bus or plane for transport because we spent hours pouring over the security tapes. He only has three other options, motorbike, car or boat."

"We can rule out boat," says Craig. "He sister told the locals he gets sea sick."

"Okay, that leaves bike and car," reasons Frank. "Connie, you said his bike was still parked in the garage?"

"Yes Cap, but his car, a Honda Prelude is missing. I assume he is smart enough to have stolen some plates and switched them for his. It's the oldest trick in the book. We have a BOLO on the vehicle not the plates."

"The Techs are currently examining toll booth footage," announces Frank, more for Alexandra's benefit than ours. "He's got a twelve hour head start on us, but at this stage, time is on our side. He's not got a lot of options as in places to hide."

"I reckon he'll head to his sisters," I submit. "She lives on a remote piece of land outside Union City and once the news of his wife and son's deaths hit the news, he'll panic more. Right now he is clueless and believes he is only running from Miner's wrath over the money."

"I agree," says Alexandra.

"In that case," remarks Frank. "We concentrate on that theory. Connie and Craig, you two go to Union City and check out the sister's place."

I stand, "You got it Cap."

-0-

A half hour passes before a flight is organised and I tell Craig to go home and see his family before we leave. We have three hours before our plane takes off and I know he is desperate to have contact with them. I race home to pack then drive over to Police Headquarters. I make my way up to Lilly's floor and secure my weapon. I enter the Squadroom and greet the detectives.

Kat gives me a tight hug then I perch myself on the end of Lilly's desk.

"So what brings you down here?" she asks with a bright smile.

"I have to leave town for a few of days in conjunction to a double homicide." I notice the other detectives have congregated over by the coffee room and given us privacy.

"A tough one?"

"Brutal," I answer as my eyes well with tears.

Lilly places her hand on top of my left knee, "Are you okay? You've been on the go for over twenty-four hours."

"I'll be fine once we get the bastards. We just have to find them Lilly."

"You will honey."

I quickly give my girlfriend an outline of the case.

"Maybe your two doers are chasing Bradford?" suggests Lilly.

"That's the popular consensus."

Lilly's hand makes small circles across my leg, "Be careful Connie, Miner is a dangerous man and won't stop until he has his money back."

"I know Lil and Craig will be with me."

A smile curls the sides of Lilly's mouth, "Yes and I'm relieved to know that."

I check my watch, "Can you have lunch with me?"

"I can."

"Good, we can make out in the diner before I leave."

Lilly giggles at the suggestion, "I'd prefer a little more seclusion than that."

-0-


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Cold Case – Hope Lives

Summary: Detective Lilly Rush finds a little more than the truth when the Squad investigates an unsolved murder.

Pairing: Lilly Rush & OFC

Rating: M for F/F sexual content.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Meredith Stiehm, Jerry Bruckheimer TV, Warner Bros TV and CBS Productions.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

After introductions to thirty-two year old, brown haired Roberta Bradford, Craig and I settle on the couch. Twelve minutes into the conversation, her cell rings. Her brows curve and I know it is her brother calling.

"It's Mike," she confirms nervously.

"Okay, just relax and answer like we discussed," I instruct calmly.

"Hello Mike. No, no one has called by looking for you. No, there's been no phone call from Zoe. Oh okay, it will be good to see you, bye." The shaking woman puts down her phone and says, "He's fifteen minutes out."

Craig phones the Sergeant positioned outside the farm perimeter and passes on the information. Within minutes, his officers have repositioned themselves for ultimate coverage of the entry and exit points.

"How did he sound?" I enquire of Roberta.

"Scared and nervous."

"I gather we can expect company," says Craig before calling Sergeant Wilcox again.

"Do you have any weapons in the house Roberta?"

"There's a shotgun in the backroom, it belongs to Mike. He also has a rifle out there too."

I catch Craig's eye, "We have to assume he is carrying."

"I'm with you on that."

-0-

Craig and I stand on either side of the front hallway and wait for Bradford's arrival. Roberta has already been removed from the farm and relocated to the Police Station. Bradford's blue Honda Prelude speeds along the dirt road then comes to a stop beside the staircase. The medium height brown haired man jumps out of the vehicle carrying a duffle bag. He turns around several times before he approaches the door. Opening the door, Bradford yells out, "HEY SIS, I'M HERE."

With guns drawn, Craig and I step into the corridor.

Bradford's face falls, "Fuck!"

"Philly PD Bradford, toss the bag on the floor and raise your hands so we can see them," I direct while Craig covers the shocked man.

Bradford does at directed, "I'm being chased by two men."

"We know all about that," I say as Craig moves in and cuffs Bradford.

Craig searches our perp and recovers a 9mm from the rear waistband of his jeans.

"They'll kill me," utters the suddenly animated Bradford.

"We are aware of that too," I announce before I radio Wilcox and inform him we have secured Bradford.

Seconds later, our perp is escorted out of the house and placed into the back of a Patrol car that is parked inside the barn.

Craig and I take up position again and wait.

Six minutes elapse before a black BMW screams down the drive. Two dark haired men alight from the vehicle once it comes to a halt beside Bradford's Honda. Their guns are drawn and the suspects are immediately surrounded by five officers as well as Craig and myself.

"Jesus," mumbles the taller of the two as he drops his gun and raises his hands.

The other one looks around then says, "I ain't going to prison." He points his weapon towards Craig and I discharge my Glock. I hit him in the shoulder and his gun falls to the ground. Officers move in and restrain both men.

"You owe me a beer for that," I joke to Craig.

"I'll buy you a frigging keg Sarge," he counters.

-0-

Five hours later, Vincent Black is whistling Dixie and giving a full confession while his partner in crime, Toby Nelson is recovering from surgery to remove the bullet lodged in his shoulder.

When Craig and I obtain a signed statement from Black, arrangements are made for the extradition of the three felons. We have intentionally left Bradford's interview until last.

Surprisingly he is very calm as he sits at the table and waits for the questions to commence. Craig paces the floor behind him while I take a seat opposite Bradford at the table.

I place a file onto the wooden table then begin, "Michael Thomas Bradford, I remind you that you have previously been cautioned and that warning is still in affect."

"I don't need a Lawyer," responds Bradford. "Like I said before, I can take care of myself."

"You are charged with two counts of serious assault. One of the theft of licence plates, one count of interfering with a vehicle, one of possessing an unregistered firearm and one count of being in possession of monies illegally obtained. You are also charged with transporting that money across three state lines and drug trafficking. Do you wish to make a statement regard these charges?"

"Yeah, I did all that, but I want a deal?"

"I don't make deals with criminals Bradford and quite frankly, there is nothing you have to offer us."

Bradford arrogantly smiles then says, "I can give you details of all Miner's activities including several murders."

"We already have assistance in that area and do not require yours."

The bravado fades from Bradford, "Oh, okay then, but I need protection from Miner's goons in prison."

Craig's resolve finally cracks as he leans over Bradford's right shoulder and seethes, "You selfish prick. Your family needed protection too, where was that? You abandoned them and deserve everything that is headed your way. It will never add up to the horror you put your wife and son through."

Shock finally registers on Bradford's face, "I told Zoe to take Christian to her mother's."

"Yeah well, they didn't quite make it there," snaps Craig. "Because of your greed, they were both slaughtered and that's all down to you. I hope you rot in jail, you shit bag."

I'm not surprised to see a lack of remorse on Bradford's features and think he is nothing more than a self absorbed bastard. The anger and contempt I feel towards this man swirls around inside me, but I keep it at bay and stand.

"I'm going to do everything I can to ensure the District Attorney finds some way to hold you accountable for your family's death. I've dealt with some scum over the years, but your absence of concern for them is appalling. Your actions put them in direct jeopardy and you alone carry that responsibility. You're a god damn coward who sacrificed your wife and son so you could escape, but that wasn't enough for you, you led murders straight to your sister's farm and put her in harm's way too."

I collect the folder from the table then add, "The only satisfying part in this tragedy is you will be forever looking over your shoulder waiting to be killed and hopefully that won't be too long."

As I open the door to leave, I hear the sound of wood breaking followed by a groan of pain. I do not turn to look, but I know my partner won't feel any better after releasing his rage.

-0-

We join Wilcox and the other officers in the observation room moments later.

"What a fucking prick," offers Wilcox. "He didn't bat an eyelid."

"Have you got any bars around here that are still open this time of night?" I ask.

"Sure," replies Officer Tate. "Jack's runs all night and is just two blocks away."

"Great, my treat, I need to wash out the foul taste in my mouth."

Wilcox and his four officers show us to the bar a short time later and we settle into a heavy drinking session. Each one of us needs to forget for a couple of hours and we do.

It is four fifteen when I stumble into my hotel room. I'm awfully drunk, tired and emotionally drained. I collapse onto the bed and withdraw my cell phone from my belt.

Lilly answers sleepily, _"Hey honey, are you okay?"_

"I love you and sorry for waking you."

_"It's fine Connie. Have you made any progress?"_

"We got the three of fuckers and are flying back to Philly in the morning. I'll be home some time tonight."

_"That's excellent, well done honey."_ Lilly yawns.

"Go back to sleep baby."

_"No, talk to me and let it go."_

I do. I cry then vent then cry again. Lilly listens patiently and offers comfort and reassurance. By the time I hang up, I am relaxed and beyond weary. Lilly has reminded me to set the alarm and it goes off at seven.

-0-

The following day is taken up with travel, bookings at Central and a ton of paperwork. I'd spoken to Lilly briefly during the day and offered to cook dinner. It is just after seven when I pull into my drive. Lilly's car is here and I run into the house to greet her.

"I'm home," I announce while taking off my gun and accessories. I find Lilly perched on the couch engrossed in the television. "What are you watching?"

"Two women who uncannily resemble us."

I sit down beside Lilly and chortle, "I see you found my Xena collection."

"Uh huh, good god we do look like them."

"Yes, but you are sexier."

"It's a really hot show," admits Lilly.

"How hot?"

The answer is an hour of unbridled, sweaty love making.

"Now, that is hot Lilly," I declare before sliding my naked form off the couch.

"Yes it sure is and welcome home."

"Do you want to join me in the shower?"

"Yes I do honey."

When I enter my bedroom, the first thing I take in is the quilt folded over the bottom of the bed. I reach for Lilly and cuddle her closely. The second peculiarity is Lilly's suits are hanging up inside the walk-in robe.

"I see you've moved in."

Lilly peaks my collar bone then says, "Indeed I have and I'll bring the cats over tomorrow night."

"Great and this is a wonderful surprise. You've made me very happy Lilly."

"And that makes me happy Connie. Now let's shower, you still have to cook dinner."

"You're a little bossy there Blondie," I tease light heartily.

Lilly pulls out of my arms and heads to the bathroom, "Get used to it Princess."

"I'm not complaining Lil," I explain while following. "I like this side of you."

Lilly flashes me a high voltage grin that melts my heart and enflames my nether regions.

"I do too," admits the blonde before goosing me.

-0-

I awake Saturday morning to the gentle touch of fingers trailing down my spine. "Good morning," I say, losing myself in the arousal that is steadily building. Knowing there are no scheduled plans for the day, it is my favourite way to start the day. It means a lazy time is ahead of us and after my last case, a very welcomed alternative.

"Morning," replies Lilly before cupping my left buttock and giving it a gentle, playful squeeze.

"Can you give me two seconds babe; I need to use the bathroom?"

"Don't rush honey. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you."

Jumping out of bed, I quickly brush my teeth and take a quick shower. Lilly is snuggled into my pillow and grinning when I return. She has never looked so beautiful and as she invitingly lifts the covers, my cell phone rings.

"It's Captain Sorrell baby."

"Go ahead and answer it."

Peeved at having our Saturday morning interrupted, I open my phone and ignore my anger, "Hey Cap, what's up?"

_"Sorry to call on your day off Connie, but I just received information that final arrangements have been made by Zoe Bradford's family for her and Christian's service. It is being held on Monday 10 am at St Lukes."_

My good mood floats out the window on the gentle breeze, "Okay and thanks for the call."

_"I know you and Craig will want to attend. I'll be there too."_

"All right and thanks again," I sullenly reply.

_"See you on Monday Connie, bye."_

Replacing the phone on the bedside table, I climb back into bed and nestle my head on Lilly's shoulder, "Funeral service for the Bradfords is on Monday at ten."

Lilly gently caresses my back, "The case really got to you, didn't it?"

"Yeah," I answer as my eyes brim with tears. "As you know it was a bad one, but it just hangs around. I can't shake the feeling of utter waste due to a parent's greed."

Lilly surprises me with her next comment, "Do you want children?"

"I'm not sure Lil. With all the crap I deal with, I'd feel guilty if I brought a child into this fucked up world."

"You'd make a really good mother."

"Thanks, so would you. Have you thought about it?"

"Yes, but have been afraid of ending up like my mother."

"Baby, you could never be her."

"I nearly was. I went on a drinking binge after I was shot."

"Yes, but you were smart enough to pull yourself out of that cycle."

Lilly smiles, "It scared the crap out of me at the time to realise how easy it would be to submit to alcohol as a crutch. The experience was an eye opener."

The thought of how tragic Lilly's childhood was, combined with my sorrow over the unforgivable slaying of Christian and his mother is too much for me to bear and the unshed tears of grief flow down my cheeks.

Lilly kisses the top of my hair and softly says, "Let it out honey, I've got you."

Her words soothe me somewhat, but don't nullify the pain in my heart. I cry for the young boy who has been taken from this world and for every other child I have met throughout my fifteen years as a Police Officer. Visions of babies, toddlers and teenagers flash through my mind as a kaleidoscope of frozen crime scene photos.

Lilly comforts me with gentle words and tears. Even though my heart is breaking with the evil perpetrated on those young souls, I feel Lilly's love surround me and I slowly reel in my sadness.

Lilly strokes her fingers through my hair as my heavy sobs ease and are replaced by small whimpers. We hold each other tightly until I stir and look up into wet blue eyes filled with adoration and understanding.

Cupping my face with lean, strong fingers, my lover confesses, "I love you with all my heart. There will be no other, you are all I'll ever need or want in this life."

My voice catches in my throat and the words in my head won't come out. For probably only the second time in my life, I am speechless and overcome with a warmth I've never experienced before. I thought I knew what love was with Beth, but what I felt for her doesn't come close to comparing with the way I feel about the beautiful blonde holding my blue eyes with hers.

As a solitary tear rolls down Lilly's face, I come to a decision that will shape the rest of my life and hopefully Lilly's.

The lump in my throat finally dislodges, "Lilly, that was the most moving thing anyone has ever said to me and I want you to know I love you with every beat of my heart, but right now, I have to leave you."

Lilly's eyes grow wide, "Where to?"

"It's just something I need to do. I'll be gone about two hours then I'll explain."

"Okay honey," replies Lilly with complete trust in me.

I quickly get out of bed and put on underwear, socks, jeans, boots and a white tee shirt. Lilly watches me and I hear several soft groans escape her lips. Once I pull on a navy blue sweater, I return to the bed. Leaning over, I kiss Lilly with every emotion I have. We are both breathless when I pull away moments later.

"I won't be long, love you."

"I love you too honey, be careful."

"I will."

I run to the hallway table and collect my truck keys.

-0-

A ten minute drive finds me pulling into a vacant parking spot then I briskly enter a store. I'm instantly greeted by a sales assistant and set about making a purchase.

"Andrea, our jeweller can have it resized for you by Monday morning," declares the middle aged, dark haired woman with a smile.

I grimace then ask, "Is there anyway it could be ready this afternoon?"

The woman smiles, "I gather you have plans to surprise your intended."

"That is correct."

"In that case, I'll speak with Andrea now and explain the urgency."

"I appreciate your help."

Once I am informed to return to the store at 16:00, I check my watch and note I have five hours to wait. Withdrawing my cell, I call Lilly.

_"Hey, where are you?"_

"I'm in town."

_"What are you up to?"_

"I'm planning a date for tonight."

_"A date?"_

"Yes, a nice meal followed by dancing at Diva's with the best looking homicide detective in Philly."

Lilly giggles, _"So you are taking Kat out then?"_

"Ah ... no baby and stop teasing me."

There is a soft chuckle on the other end, _"If you were home, I would be doing more than teasing you."_

Warmth runs through my body and I am pleased, "You feeling amorous Lil?"

_"Yes, very much so and I miss you, so hurry home."_

"I just have a couple of things I need to do first, so I won't be home until after four."

_"Four!"_ exclaims Lilly in disbelief. _"That's five hours away."_

"Sorry Lil."

_"I know you won't tell me what you are up to, so I won't bother asking again."_

"Good girl, but you can use the time to relax and I'll see you later."

_"Okay, love you."_

"Love you too and thank you for this morning."

_"You're welcome, but it wasn't quite what I had planned."_

"I'll make it up to you baby."

_"Yes you will, bye."_

"Bye."

I make a few phone calls and book a table at Sang Kee Peking Duck House for six-thirty. My next stop is the local Ford dealership where I purchase a new Sport Blue coloured Explorer. My plan involves having a larger vehicle to be able to transport more people when needed. Besides, it is time my ten year old Ranger is replaced. Lilly's car is getting on in years and will be upgraded next, but can wait for the time being.

My new SUV won't be ready until Tuesday, so I climb back into my trusty truck and head for Jersey.

-0-

I locate Paul twenty five minutes later tinkering in his garage replacing the blades on his lawn mower.

He looks up when he hears my approach and a broad grin covers his face, "This is a nice surprise Connie. Is everything okay?"

"All is well, but I need to ask you something."

He tightens a bolt then steps away from the bench, "Sure, let's go into the house. I need to wash up. How is Lilly doing?"

I can't disguise the blush on my face, so I don't bother trying, "Your daughter is wonderful and the reason for my visit."

Paul quirks his brows, "This is going to be an interesting conversation, isn't it?"

"Yes Sir, I believe it will be," I reply as we enter the house via the back door.

-0-


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Cold Case – Hope Lives

Summary: Detective Lilly Rush finds a little more than the truth when the Squad investigates an unsolved murder.

Pairing: Lilly Rush & OFC

Rating: M for F/F sexual content.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Meredith Stiehm, Jerry Bruckheimer TV, Warner Bros TV and CBS Productions.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

I am two miles from home when my cell phone rings with a work number. Pulling over to the kerb, I reach for my phone in the middle console and flip it open, "Cooper."

_"Hey Connie, David here,"_ replies one of the FBI Agents I work with.

"What's up David?" I enquire fearing all my carefully made plans are about to vanish.

"_Lucas is out sick and we need an extra body for the Mendez arrest."_

"What about Stockwell?"

_"He's down in Florida on another case."_

"Ah shit, I just spoke to the Captain twenty minutes ago about the op and he didn't mention Lucas."

_"Lucas only phoned in four minutes ago."_

"He's sick my ass. He'll be shacked up with that new girlfriend somewhere."

The likable blond in his mid-forties chuckles, _"That would be my guess and it wouldn't be the first time."_

"No, but after today, it will be the last. I've already had a quiet word to him and now he has managed to piss me off. When have you organised to execute the warrant?"

_"The team will be assembled for 17:00 and expected to hit Mendez's apartment no later than 17:15. We should be done by 18:00 at the latest."_

"Okay, I'll be there in about fifteen."

_"See ya then and thanks for stepping in."_

Closing my phone, I shift my truck into gear and head home.

-0-

I run into the house and am met by a smiling Lilly dressed in Academy training shorts and tee shirt.

"Hey baby, I'm really sorry about being so late."

In answer, Lilly wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me soundly. I'm a trembling mess by the time we part.

"I missed you," utters a glowing Lilly.

"Oh god, I missed you too, but I'm about to really disappoint you."

"How so?"

"I've been called into work to make up the numbers on an op."

"What? No way, it's your weekend off."

"I know Lil, but Detective Lucas called in sick."

"That's the guy you spoke to about his lack lustre attitude to his career last month?"

"Yes and I intent speaking to him again, but this time I'm making it official."

"Serves him right."

"Listen, I should still be able to have dinner with you at 18:30. I'll pull rank and have the other three guys take care of the paperwork."

Lilly's face softens, "Sounds good to me honey."

"It should be a simple take down and interview Lil. I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Be safe and I'll be waiting."

"Oh god, I love you so much," I declare before kissing my girlfriend goodbye then running into the bedroom to collect my gun and equipment.

-0-

I take a slight detour to the office and pull into Brett Lucas' drive. The modest home appears to be locked up tight and Lucas' Chevy truck is missing. My anger for the detective's blatant irresponsibility to duty rises. Last month I had taken the thirty year old man into the lunch room and discussed his noticeable lateness and excessive use of sick leave. The handsome black haired Lucas had promised to improve and apologised for his tardiness. His word apparently was only good for three weeks.

My loud knock on the front door goes unanswered as does the one to the rear door. Pulling out my phone, I call his number.

An answer is slow in coming. _"Oh hey Sarge,"_ replies a croaky voice.

"I just called to see how you are doing seems you missed your 1600 shift start."

_"Yeah, I think I'm coming down with a cold. I plan on staying in bed and trying to sleep it off."_

"You're at home then?"

Predictably Lucas' response is a lie, _"Yes Sarge."_

"Did you notify Captain Sorrell?"

The dishonesty keeps coming, _"Yeah about half an hour ago."_

"Okay, look after yourself and go to the doctor if you don't improve. See you Monday."

_"I will Sarge and thanks."_

I close my cell then head to the office.

-0-

As I enter the bullpen, I am met by FBI Agents David Quail and Travis Jordan. Detective Valarie Cortez joins us moments later.

"Okay guys, give me a second to kit up then you can take me through the plan David," I say before moving to the locker room.

After donning my Kevlar vest and exchanging weapons, I grab my surveillance kit. Attaching the mike, I insert the audio implement into my left ear and carry out a radio check.

I return to the bullpen and listen intently as David goes through the tactic. Four uniformed officers are backing us up and will meet us a block from the suspect's home address.

"Do we have any Intel on the brother?" I enquire, knowing Caesar Mendez's older sibling would pose a threat to us if at that location. Carlos Mendez has an extensive criminal history involving violence and is well known to the Task Force.

David nods, "That was Lucas' department. He assured me yesterday Carlos was currently out of town and living in Chicago."

"Speaking of Lucas, what exactly did he tell you on the phone when he called in sick?"

"Said he'd called the Captain and was in bed at home."

"Thanks David," I say while checking my watch for the time. There is a good twenty minutes before we need to leave so I call Frank and am informed Lucas has called him less than five minutes ago. I tell Frank about my visit to Lucas' and our subsequent phone conversation.

"That little shit," exclaims Frank. "Well, you gave him the chance to tidy up his game Connie."

"Yeah I know and my report will be on your desk before we leave for the op."

"Okay and I'll leave it up to you to speak to him Monday morning."

I laugh, "Gee, thanks very much Captain."

"You're welcome and good luck with Mendez. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

-0-

When David and I enter Caesar Mendez's apartment, the hair on the back of my neck instantly bristles. Something doesn't feel right and the metallic aroma in the air definitely doesn't dissuade that instinctual feeling.

Two unis along with Travis and Valarie spread out behind us as we exit the short hallway. The other two officers are positioned at the rear exits of the building.

Caesar is slumped over an armchair with blood still oozing from a cut throat. I hear the shower running and motion to the others to remain quiet. I check Caesar's pulse and find none. I hand signal for David and Valarie to approach either side of the bathroom door. The rest of us fan out into a semi-circle in the living room and aim our weapons at the door and wait.

Seconds slowly tick by before the shower is turned off and a police radio squawks to life.

"_Fuck!_" I think as one of the uniformed officers turns it off. My glare is enough for him to realise he's made a rookie mistake. Nanoseconds later, we all know it has been a serious error in judgement.

Six foot four man mountain Carlos Mendez comes smashing through the closed bathroom door with guns blazing. I open fire as a bullet impacts my vest and the force causes me to stumble back slightly before regaining my footing. I discharge my weapon again as I feel a hot pain in my right bicep. My adrenalin keeps me focused and I take cover behind a worn sofa.

Mendez is being hit repeatedly, but doesn't go down. It is obvious the man is high on some kind of narcotic and not reacting accordingly.

There is another stab of heat to my left thigh which is quickly followed by another to my shin. I watch in slow motion as my next shot enters the center of Mendez's temple. He finally falls to his knees and the loud explosion of gun fire ceases.

"IS EVERYONE OKAY?" I yell as David and Valarie kick away the two 9mms from Mendez's lifeless hands.

There is an answer of affirmation from the others while I struggle to stand. "That's good," I announce before toppling forward and sliding into a surprisingly comforting darkness.

-0-

I look down the aisle and smile broadly at my bride. Lilly's blonde curls are framing her beautiful face and piled atop her head. Her long graceful neck is adorned with a golden necklace and a drop diamond pendant.

As her eyes connect with mine, I feel my heart beat faster. The love of my life is wearing a strapless white gown that hugs her bodice then flows outwards from her slim hips. Tears fill my eyes as my darling Lilly stands beside me.

"I love you," she whispers.

The brilliant sunshine surrounding the outdoor setting begins to fade as does Lilly. I reach for her, but can't feel anything. "NO!" I scream as darkness envelopes me once more.

My eyelids are heavy and I try repeatedly to open them. I can hear someone whispering in my left ear, but the words make no sense. The sound is too jumbled to decipher and I allow the exhaustion I'm experiencing to overtake me. I give up trying to prise my eyes open, but the darkness starts to brighten when I understand one of the mumbled words ... love. I struggle once again to fight through the haze and hear.

"I love you Connie."

"Love you baby," I murmur in response as a shard of light pierces through my fluttering eyelids.

"Oh honey, you're back."

"Tired Lil, so tired," I manage to say before my eyelids close. I feel my lover's gentle touch on my brow.

"Then sleep darling, I will be right here when you wake."

"Thank you Lil," I whisper as I am taken by the blackness yet again.

-0-

Carlos Mendez comes bursting through the door and I fire repeatedly, but nothing happens. There is no blast, no discharge, no bullet and no stopping the hulk of a man. I feel the agony as a bullet tears into my chest.

_"Where's my vest?"_ I ask myself.

Realising I'm dreaming, I open my eyes with a start and am relieved to see Lilly's blonde hair spread out across the left side of my chest. I take my time and assess my present condition. I can feel the oxygen prongs in my nostrils and take a deep breath. That is a bad move. The right side of my torso shouts out its protest at being disturbed and delivers a short sharp bolt of pain.

"Shit," I whimper as I shut my eyes and wait for the ache to subside.

Lilly wakes and lifts off my chest. Her smile is radiant, but the dark circles around her eyes are not. "Good morning honey," she says in a croaky voice.

I try to reach up with my left arm and discover the cannula in the back of my hand. I sigh as my fingers make contact with Lilly's arm, "I feel like crap."

Lilly titters softly, grips my wrist and plants the gentlest of kisses on my palm, "You don't look so hot either honey, but I'm just glad you are okay."

The I.V. bolus beside my bed beeps and the pain on my chest eases. Turning my head slightly, I ask, "So how bad is it and how long have I been out?"

Lilly's light blue eyes mist over with tears and I lower my hand to grip her right, "I gather it's not too good."

Wiping away a stray tear, Lilly composes herself, "You are going to be fine now. I'm sorry, I'm just a little emotional."

"Baby, it's all right, go on."

"What do you remember?"

"I'm aware I got hit in the vest, which would explain the pain in my chest."

Lilly nods, "You've got a cracked rib and bruising."

"I recall a shot to my right bicep and two to my left leg."

"The one in your arm was a through and through that didn't cause too much damage and you went into surgery to remove the two bullets from your left leg and three from your right leg."

"Shit!" I whisper in response to the news of how badly I was injured.

Lilly squeezes my hand tighter, "You'd lost a lot of blood and they had to revive you during the operation."

"Oh sorry baby, I guess I scared you a little?"

"Yes, so don't bloody well do it again."

"I'll try not to my love and I promise to make it up to you while I'm off work recuperating."

"I look forward to that and to answer the second part of your question, it's Tuesday morning. You have been in and out of it for nearly three days."

"Oh, have you been here the whole time?"

"Of course I have."

"Thank you Lilly."

"By the way, your new car arrived yesterday. Do you care to explain?"

"Ah not right now Lil, it's not the right time."

"You sure?" inquires Lilly with a sneaky smirk.

The jig is up and my secret is out. The bolus beeps again and saves me for a second. "I didn't hide it very well, did I?"

"No, I found it while packing a bag for you Saturday afternoon. You need to know I haven't looked at it and when you are ready the answer is yes."

I titter before saying, "Thanks and now I want you to go home, shower then get some sleep. You look exhausted baby and you can bring the found item back with you."

Lilly gives me a coy smile, "You asked dad, didn't you?"

"I certainly did, I want to do it right."

Standing, Lilly gently kisses my lips, "Dad was here last night and I figured out he was keeping some thing from me. Connie, I love you, but I'm not going to sleep at home until you are there with me, so I'll be back soon."

I smile, "I love you too and your idea sounds much better than mine."

While Lilly is gone, the surgeon who operated on me makes his rounds and updates my condition.

"You'll be weak for several days, but none of your injuries will be long term. Your recovery will be slow and physical therapy starts on Friday. Hopefully, we'll be able to remove your drains and catheter then too."

"Thank you Doctor Rollins and I look forward to the torture on Friday."

Once he leaves, a nurse enters the room. "Hello there, my name is Sherry. How's your pain level?"

"Not too bad."

"If it gets worse, just let me know and I'll have the dosage increased."

We are joined by two other nurses who just stand at the bottom of the bed and gawk at me.

Sherry finishes writing down my obs on my chart, "Is there something I can help you two with?"

The blonde replies, "Ah no Sherry, we just dropped in to see if you needed a hand."

"No, I've got it covered, but thank you."

The other nurse waves to me before leaving.

"Sorry about that Connie. They're the second pair who has offered to help."

I smile at the attractive redhead, "I suppose word has gotten out about my resemblance to an actress."

"Yes it has. Actually it's rather startling and your girlfriend looks like one too."

"Yeah we do."

"Are you up for a sponge bath and dressing change?"

"I am and I wouldn't mind getting a look at my wounds."

"I must warn you it's not a pretty sight. Lilly cried the first time she helped me bath you. She'd been very stoic up until then."

"That woman is my rock."

"Well you'd have to be blind not to see how much she loves you."

"That's very sweet of you to say so, thank you Sherry."

"Don't mention it. My wife is on the job too and I'd hate to see her hurt like this."

"Yeah it's the horrible downside to the job."

"My wife Chris knows you."

"She does?"

"Yeah, Christine Jenkins," replies Sherry as she prepares the water.

"Oh wow, small world. I knew Chris over at Narcotics. You've got yourself a good one there Sherry."

"Don't I know it?"

"How long have you two been together?"

"Seven years and married for four. What about you and Lilly?" Sherry pulls back the sheet and blanket.

"Seven months." I look down and wiggle my toes.

"Gee, I would have thought longer."

"Yeah we fit well together. I had planned on proposing to Lilly Saturday night when I got called to work."

"Damn, that is a shame."

"Lilly found the ring, so the element of surprise has passed."

"Too bad," says Sherry as she finishes unclipping the front of my gown. "If it hurts let me know."

"I will." Lowering my head, I take in the black and purple discolouration on the right side of me chest, "Shit, he didn't miss."

"No and may I say, you were damn lucky."

"Trust me I know." My eyes roam to my right arm and the bandage, "Doctor Rollins mentioned drains, where are they?"

"You have one in your left thigh and another in your right. The bullets did a bit of damage to your quads, so no ice skating for you for a while."

"I can live with that."

-0-

Ten minutes later, I am clean with fresh dressing, gown and an emptied catheter bag.

"Would you like to brush your teeth?" asks Sherry.

"Yes please."

I spit out the rinse water as Kat and John tap on the door.

"Lil called and said you were awake," explains John with a grin.

"Hello and thanks for visiting."

Sherry leaves the room and Kat gives me a kiss.

"Don't you dare cry Miller," I order.

"Wouldn't think of it Princess, but I'm so glad you're okay."

"Yeah, I am too."

The two detectives stay until ten o'clock when Lilly returns carrying a sports bag. She is dressed in denim jeans, navy sweater and brown leather jacket.

"You look good Lil."

"Thanks and you look a lot brighter."

"I feel better too. I've had a bath and brushed my teeth, so I'm kissable now."

"You are always kissable Connie. Did you have breakfast yet?"

"Yep, but I'm still hungry."

Lilly hangs up her jacket then pulls a paper bag from the sports bag, "Lucky for you I bought some chicken noodle soup."

"Oh I really do love you."

-0-

After eating, Lilly helps me brush my teeth again just before Frank, David, Travis and Valarie arrive. My work colleagues don't mention Mendez or Lucas and I am grateful. I will deal with that situation at a more convenient time and place.

Once lunch is over and a check up from Doctor Rollins is complete, I yawn and Lilly suggests I get some sleep.

"Will you join me?" I ask optimistically.

"Oh honey, I might hurt you."

"No you won't, there's plenty of room."

Lilly gives me a devilish smile and gently climbs onto the bed. She snuggles into my left side and I tell her all about Sherry and Chris before closing my eyes.

Lilly kisses my neck and I turn to mush, "Sweet dreams darling."

"Mmm, they will be if they are about you, love you."

"I love you too."

"I missed you Lil."

"Oh honey."

"Lilly, will you marry me?"

"Yes Connie, but not today, maybe tomorrow."

I giggle along with my girlfriend then drift off into a peaceful slumber.

-0-


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Cold Case – Hope Lives

Summary: Detective Lilly Rush finds a little more than the truth when the Squad investigates an unsolved murder.

Pairing: Lilly Rush & OFC

Rating: M for F/F sexual content.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Meredith Stiehm, Jerry Bruckheimer TV, Warner Bros TV and CBS Productions.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

My recovery progresses ahead of schedule and I am discharged from hospital the following Monday after my sutures have been removed. It is still painful to walk, but I'm determined to move about unaided. I return home with painkillers and a thrice weekly appointment with a Physical Therapist.

The previous Wednesday Lilly had declined to wear her engagement ring until I could get down on my knee and propose properly. I'd agreed and set my sights on that goal.

Lilly has taken leave as of today and tenders to my every need, well maybe not every one. She has bluntly refused to engage in any form of intimacy until I'm pain free. This leads to me sulking for the majority of the day and prompts our first disagreement.

I'm in the shower when I call out to her for some Percocet tablets.

Moments later she appears carrying a bottle of water and two pills, "Are you convinced yet?"

"No," I snap and open the shower's screen door.

"Connie, you can barely stand in the shower for five minutes without pain, so how the hell can you expect me to willing cause you discomfort if we make love?"

"I get the picture Lilly, just leave me alone and I'll take care of it myself."

"Fine, if you want to hurt yourself then go right ahead," retorts Lilly angrily before storming out of the house.

"Shit, you're an idiot," I proclaim before turning off the water. Agonizingly, I step out of the cubicle and reach for a towel. When I finish in the bathroom, I hobble into the bedroom and turn off the light. I reach for my cell phone and hit the speed dial.

_"Are you okay?"_ asks Lilly with genuine concern.

"No, I'm sorry for being irritated baby. I'm just so god damn frustrated." I start to blubber and lose all self respect.

_"I know it's difficult for you Connie, please don't cry."_

I find I am not above begging, "Please come home, I need you."

_"I'm only standing out on the front porch."_

"Please Lilly, come to bed."

_"Hang up, I'm on my way."_

I wait in silence as Lilly enters the bedroom and undresses. Sliding under the covers, she wraps her arms around me and I cry onto her chest. Since being shot, it is the first time I break down completely and allow my anger, fear and pain to set itself free.

Minutes pass then I whisper, "I missed the funeral."

"I went in your place honey and it was a beautiful service."

"Thank you Lilly."

"It's about time you let it all go Connie."

"I thought I was all right."

"Yes, we all tend to make that mistake from time to time. John was on the receiving end of my emotions when you got injured."

"He is a good man."

"Yes he is and I'm going to ask him to give me away at our wedding."

"What about your dad?"

"He'll be there too. I'm going to have them both walk me down the aisle."

"That's an excellent idea. You know, you make a stunning bride."

Lilly glances at me with a raised brow, "I do?"

"Yes, when I was out of it in hospital, I dreamt of our wedding day and you were breathtaking."

"I bet you were too."

I chuckle then say, "I didn't see what I was wearing."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes thanks to you."

"Good, how about you try and get some sleep? You have therapy in the morning."

"I know fifty laps of the pool."

"Fifty, don't you think that might be pushing it a little?"

"Hey, I have a date with a proposal you know."

"Yes you do honey."

"Baby, why won't you kiss me?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be able to stop myself."

"My legs have stopped aching," I cheekily point out.

"Oh dear god Connie don't."

My new found talent for begging pops its head up again, "Lilly please make love to me."

"No honey, I don't want to hurt you."

"All right, I won't force you, goodnight."

Lilly pecks me on the jaw, "Night honey."

I try a new tact; it seems I'm a failure at begging twice in a row. I whisper, "I just thought you would like to know I'm very horny baby."

"I am too, now go to sleep."

"I can't, I'm uncomfortable."

Lilly questions me with concern, "Uncomfortable how?"

"I'm too wet."

Lilly moans, removes her arm from my waist and rolls over to face away from me, "You are not playing fair."

"No I'm not, is it working?"

"No."

Apparently I am also a letdown at being blunt, "Oh okay then."

The room goes silent for a few minutes before I turn onto my left side and throw my leg over Lilly's hip. Leaning into her ear, I pull back her hair and say, "I want you Lil." To emphasise my statement, I press myself up against her buttocks. I'm now employing the direct approach and hoping for a successful response.

"Are you certain your legs are fine?"

I start to rock my soaked vulva into the firm flesh, "Yes, oh god, please baby."

"Then keep going and give me your hand."

I do and feel validated for persisting when a gush of fluid floods over the lips of my outer labia. Lilly places my fingers against her soaked, firm clitoris and I come undone.

"Will that work for you?" she asks in her sultry husky voice.

"Oh dear god yes, Lilly you feel so good." I have gone from being a mighty strategist to a whimpering fool.

"Slow down honey, let's ride this together," coaxes Lilly, the true intellect of our relationship.

"Yes Lil." I decrease the speed of my thrusts and concentrate on stroking Lilly's stiff node.

She turns slightly and captures my lips in a heated kiss. My hip motion matches the tempo of my fingers and we both hold back for some time before stepping over the edge in concert.

"More," I say into Lilly's ear. "Please make me come again baby."

Lilly rolls me onto my back then proceeds to devour every inch of me before settling between my thighs and bringing me to blissful orgasm over and over again.

I return the favour more than once and we are both exhausted as we fall into a contented slumber.

-0-


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Cold Case – Hope Lives

Summary: Detective Lilly Rush finds a little more than the truth when the Squad investigates an unsolved murder.

Pairing: Lilly Rush & OFC

Rating: M for F/F sexual content.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Meredith Stiehm, Jerry Bruckheimer TV, Warner Bros TV and CBS Productions.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Lilly returns to work the following Monday and I spend the time in my gym working out. Combined with the therapy, the pain has subsided and my quadriceps are fully functional.

When Lilly arrives home on Friday, I whisk her off her feet and kiss her repeatedly.

"I really do enjoy this kind of welcome home," Lilly says once I lower her feet to the floor.

"Me too, now go shower and dress up. I'm taking you out to dinner then Diva's"

"I gather your appointment with the doctor went well."

"I start back at work Monday, so let's go celebrate."

"Oh Connie, that's terrific news."

"It is, so get a move on gorgeous."

"How about you help me in the shower?"

"You got it."

-0-

As I pull out the chair at the restaurant for Lilly, she asks, "How did you manage to get a table here?"

"Frank's wife's cousin is the owner."

"It's very nice honey."

I look at Lilly's dark blue dress and smirk, "So are you."

"I love you," counters Lilly with a sly smile.

"Good because you're stuck with me."

Over dinner we talk about our days and laugh when Lilly tells me about Nick's latest mishap. I order dessert for the both of us and Lilly beams when I stand then kneel down at the side of her chair.

Reaching into my jacket pocket, I withdraw the ring I bought a month before. Looking up into Lilly's beautiful blue eyes, I take hold of her left hand and say, "This is what I'd planned four weeks ago. My life began eight months ago when we started to date. You have filled me with wonder, hope and love. You are the other half to my soul and I love you with all I am. Lilly, will you marry me?"

Lilly's eyes fill with tears, "Yes Connie, I'll be your wife. I love you so much."

I slip the 1.5 carat diamond ring onto Lilly's ring finger and lean in to kiss her. The smooch is tender and slow and is interrupted by the waiter with our dessert.

I stand and take my seat while Lilly looks closely at her ring.

"It's simply stunning honey."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I'm absolutely thrilled, so tell me about asking my father for permission."

"Oh, I was nervous as all hell, but he took pity on me. He guessed what I was going to say and eased me into it."

"He wasn't surprised then?"

"No, he had expected me to ask earlier."

Lilly giggles, "So did I."

"You did?"

"Yes honey, I wanted you to propose after our second date."

I titter into my baked cheesecake, "I was tempted on the first."

"I'm glad we waited."

"So am I baby and I guess this means plans need to be made."

"It does and I'd like to have a wedding like your dream."

"Okay, but we'll have to wait until next year for spring."

"That sounds good. Let's get in early and make it late February?"

"I can go with that Lil."

"That's why you bought a new vehicle, isn't it?"

"Yes, I thought we'd need it for when we start our family."

"Oh Connie, I love you."

I can't take my eyes off my fiancée and I melt when she reaches across the table to grab my hand, "Take me home Connie, I want you desperately."

She doesn't have to ask twice. I pay the bill and we are home within twenty minutes. We are naked before we make it to the living room and spend four glorious hours celebrating our engagement in every room of the house.

-0-

As we stumble into our bed, I say loudly, "SHIT!" I jump off the bed.

Lilly sits up in alarm, "What is it honey? Are you in pain?"

"No baby, I just remembered I put a bottle of champagne in the fridge before we went to dinner."

"You really did go all out, didn't you?"

"You are worth it Lil?"

"How about we leave it for tomorrow and have a small party to announce our engagement?"

I crawl back into bed and into Lilly's arms, "Sounds like a perfect idea."

"Mmm, time for sleep my romantic girl. It's late and thanks for a memorable evening."

I kiss Lilly softly on the lips, "I love you and thank you for loving me."

"Oh honey, that's my pleasure."

"Goodnight Lil."

"Night sweetie."

"Mmm, I like that." I snuggle into Lilly's chest and lazily caress the small of her hip. It is her favourite way to fall asleep and it has fast become mine. As Lilly slips into slumber, I watch her beautiful face relax while it is softly illuminated by the moonlight flowing between the window blinds. "You are my heart, my rock and my love," I whisper before closing my eyes. They open again when I feel Lilly's fingers on my cheek.

"And you are my everything darling."

"I thought you were sound asleep."

"Nearly, but your wonderful words woke me."

"Sorry baby."

"Don't be Connie, it was sweet and you know how much I love hearing this side of you."

"I do, goodnight."

"Night."

-0-

Saturday begins my favourite way and it is after ten before Lilly and I finally leave the comfort of bed to shower. Lilly phones her father and invites him to dinner. Unfortunately his wife is out of town visiting her elderly mother and can't attend. Lilly also contacts John and her fellow Squad colleagues with an invite while I call Frank, David, Travis, Craig and Valarie on the pretence we are celebrating my return to full recovery.

The evening goes well and when Lilly makes the announcement, we are inundated with well wishes, kisses and hugs. As the night inches towards midnight, Kat suggests we all go out to a nightclub and dance. Lilly and I are the only two who take up the suggestion and we end up at Diva's. Kat is hit on the instant we approach the bar.

As she is twirled out to the dance floor, I order a club soda and a beer for Lilly. Finding an empty table, we watch Kate dance with a bevy of partners.

Lilly leans in and asks, "Did you know Kat had a crush on you when you worked together?"

"Yes, but she knew the rule."

Lilly laughs briefly, "I like that rule."

"Me too, you want to dance?"

"Yes honey."

By the time we have danced our way through three songs, I am ready to take my fiancée home to bed. Unfortunately, I can't leave Kat behind and Lilly is happy to dance the early hours of Sunday away.

The way Lilly is pressed up against me is the reason behind my urge to leave. Her movements are nothing short of erotic and downright sensual. The smirk on her face tells me she knows exactly how it is affecting me, so I disregard my wish to depart and reach for her.

"I love you, you little tease."

Lilly presses her lips to the pulse point on my throat before retorting huskily, "I love you too and you are so damn sexy."

I give a little laugh then wrap my arm around Lilly's waist. I plant my lips on hers, but pull back when I hear a familiar voice in my other ear.

"Oh that's so fucking hot Connie."

I turn and snap at the blonde, "Go away Beth." I glare at her then eyeball Jackie who is hanging onto Beth's arm, "Don't you two have a guy to go home to?"

Beth's dark green eyes narrow, "No, it's only Jackie and me, has been for some time."

"Well good luck with that."

Lilly grips my hand.

"We thought it would be good if we talked to you and cleared the air," suggests Jackie.

Beth adds, "You going to introduce us to your gorgeous friend?"

Lilly tightens her grasp on my hand and I answer, "First of all, we have nothing to discuss and secondly, I don't want to talk to you. Just stay out of my way, I moved on and I suggest you do the same." I pull Lilly closer, "And this is Detective Lilly Rush, my fiancée."

Lilly smiles sweetly at the stunned blonde and brunette then quips, "Bye bye."

We stroll off the dance floor and locate Kat at the bar looking a little worse for wear and we drag her to the car and she offers no protest. Kat is sound asleep six minutes into our trip to her house.

I assist her inside and giggle when she slurs, "I think ... you and Lilly are ... the best couple ... ever ... I love ... you guys."

"We love you too, now grab some water and go to bed."

"Yes ... ma'am ... night."

I make sure Kat is safely in her pyjamas and tucked into bed before I leave and secure the front door.

Lilly is grinning madly at me as I settle into the driver's seat. "You got one sweet ass honey," she blurts out.

"Thanks and it's all yours Lilly."

Reaching out, she puts her hand on my thigh, "Oh god, don't I know it."

-0-

After showering, Lilly and I climb into bed then surrender to the heat of our desire that has been simmering the entire evening. I take my time to convey all my emotions to Lilly and hold her on the brink of her release for over forty minutes. My own liberation peaks continually and spirits away as Lilly yells my name over and over with sweet abandonment.

As I hold her in my arms moments later, I feel the tears of joy fall down my face.

Reaching over, Lilly places a still trembling hand on my stomach, "I'm so in love with you and that was unbelievable darling."

"Yes it was baby and I'm totally exhausted." I yawn and wipe my eyes dry. No one in my past has ever had the power to reduce me to tears the way Lilly does and that alone makes me love her more.

Lilly's breathing deepens and I close my eyes. I am content and fully sated.

-0-


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Cold Case – Hope Lives

Summary: Detective Lilly Rush finds a little more than the truth when the Squad investigates an unsolved murder.

Pairing: Lilly Rush & OFC

Rating: M for F/F sexual content.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Meredith Stiehm, Jerry Bruckheimer TV, Warner Bros TV and CBS Productions.

Chapter 13

Lilly and I spend the following months making plans and organising our wedding. Paul and Lilly continue to expand their relationship while I remain busy with work.

Christmas is spent with Paul, Celeste and their son Finn. Maggie and her husband are visiting his family and won't be back until after the holidays.

January brings Lilly's 39th birthday celebrations and my 38th follows in March during the last week before our ceremony.

The eve of our nuptials day arrives and for me, it begins at Frank's. Lilly has insisted we not see each other before the service and Frank offered his guest room the previous day. His wife Roslyn is happy to spend some time with me and the three of us go out to dinner before returning to their home and a night cap.

"You nervous Connie?" asks Frank as he passes me a beer.

"I certainly am Frank, but Lilly is worth every stomach roll."

Frank chuckles softly behind his beer bottle and Roslyn comments, "I must admit, Lilly has been good for you Connie. After that other nasty business, I didn't think you'd ever date again, let alone be getting married."

The grin on my face broadens, "Me either Ros and I couldn't be happier."

"Well that's evident," chimes in Frank. "I've never seen you smile so much since you got together with Lilly."

"I have a lot to smile about Frank and on that note, I best be off to bed. I'm going for a run in the morning; can I interest you both in joining me?"

"Sure," replies Frank. "Just as long as it's not a 5am start."

"Ah no, how about seven?"

"Sounds good to me, goodnight Connie," says Roslyn.

"See you both in the morning, night." I hug and kiss my two friends before strolling to my bedroom. It is a little past eleven as I snuggle under the warm covers and drift off to sleep.

Frank leans across and adjusts the collar of my cornflour blue shirt, "Stop fidgeting, you look wonderful."

"Thanks and you've scrubbed up nicely."

My best man gives me a grin, "Well here we go Connie. Here comes your bride."

Music begins to play and my stomach that is holding a hundred butterflies, takes a dive south. I can feel a thin layer of perspiration on my brow and my knees are struggling to hold me up.

Frank whispers, "You can do this."

I square my shoulders and take a deep breath as Kat and Lilly's sister Christine slowly walk down the aisle. Christine has been a last minute inclusion to the wedding party and Lilly went back and forth on whether to contact her or not. The last time they had spoken, they parted on less than amicable terms.

Three months ago, Lilly tracked her wayward sister down and went to see her. Christine had cleaned up her act and was currently working as a receptionist and regularly attending counselling sessions. Although hesitant to forgive Christine for all her past exploits, Lilly did disclose our relationship and by the conclusion of her three day visit, Lilly had asked Christine to join the ceremony. Since then Lilly and her sister were in touch on a regular basis as was Paul.

I am pleased for Lilly as her happiness is paramount to me. As the love of my life comes into view, I sigh loudly, "Good god, she's so beautiful."

Lilly has remembered my dream recollection of our wedding day and has managed to duplicate the gown I described all those months ago while I was in hospital. To say Lilly is radiant is a miscarriage of terminology. She is simply the most breathtaking vision I have ever witnessed. My heart races as she nears and tears form in my eyes as her glistening blues connect with mine. Paul and John are beaming as they present her to me.

I whisper to Lilly, "You look magnificent."

A smirk forms on my bride's face as she looks at my dark blue pants suit with an opened neck shirt, "You're gorgeous."

The marriage celebrant begins the service and our eyes never part. We both cry then giggle while exchanging vows and rings. We have opted for gold wedding bands with a semi-circle of small round cut diamonds and after I place the ring on Lilly's finger, I bring her hand to my lips and kiss the ring.

Lilly holds back for a nanosecond before cupping my face and kissing me tenderly. As the celebrant announces we are joined in civil union, my thoughts are only on the incredible woman in my arms who is kissing me with such love and softness, my knees buckle. Lilly is my goddess and the love I feel for her is indescribable.

Our kiss continues for several minutes before Lilly finally steps back, laughs then declares, "Phew, what a ride." She takes my right hand and I giggle at my wife's enthusiasm.

She is as giddy as a school kid and looks astonishingly adorable as she rests her head on my shoulder. We are congratulated by friends and Lilly's family before being whisked off for photographs. Our guests go into the reception room of the hotel to indulge in pre-dinner drinks and appetisers. The wedding party is subjected to the turmoil of one pose after another and are eager to join the festivities.

Once Lilly and I are left alone to face further torture from the photographer, we primp and preen for another thirty minutes before making our escape.

Lilly holds my hand tightly as she walks by my side into the reception room. "Thank you," she says as we receive a standing ovation and more congratulations.

Leaning in, I reply, "I love you my stunning bride."

I hear a chuckle from Lilly, but am unable to see her face as she is pulled into the arms of a distant cousin. We manage to make our way to the bridal table and Frank slaps me on the back.

"That's the hardest ritual out of the way," he announces.

Both Lilly and I agree.

As the late afternoon gives way to evening, the atmosphere of the reception rolls into an all out party. Once the three course meal, speeches and cake are dealt with, the dancing begins in earnest.

I lead my beautiful bride to the floor and slowly waltz her around to the strains of Aerosmith's _"Don't Want To Miss A Thing"_. Lilly presses her lips to my right ear and softly sings along. This is my undoing. I weep and the tears of utter joy roll down my cheeks.

As the bridal party join us, Lilly lifts her head and stares into my eyes, "I will always love you my perfect wife."

A sob catches in my throat, "Oh Lil, I'm so in love with you."

Lilly's face is a picture of serenity, but I burst out laughing when she gives me a smirk and asks, "Do you know what I would like to do to you right now?"

I quell my laughter, "Oh god yes. Your eyes say it all and the fact your hand is on my ass."

With her head tilting back, Lilly lets forth a deep throated giggle. I'm instantly lost in the lean line of her neck and am about to bury my lips onto the soft skin when she is cruelly whisked away by her father.

It is some time before I see her again. In the interim, I manage to divest myself of my jacket and spend some time chatting with guests.

Moments after returning to the table, Lilly flops onto my lap and wraps her arms around my neck. "Is it bedtime yet?" she enquires before reaching for a pitcher of iced water.

"Baby, we can leave anytime we like."

After drinking down the entire contents of her glass, Lilly declares, "I'd like to take my wife to our suite and make love all night long."

"Then that is what you shall have my bride."

We quickly bid farewell to everyone before heading to our room hand in hand. By the time I open the door, most of our clothes are in disarray. Lilly had initiated foreplay in the lift and I am very grateful we are on the second floor and didn't have too long a journey.

The room is dimly lit, but I have no trouble seeing Lilly or her me. Her hands are busy unbuttoning my shirt and her lips are hungrily attacking mine. Within seconds we are naked and Lilly has me pressed face first up against the wall. She is now leaving a trail of moist kisses along the line of my shoulders and I'm drowning.

I groan gutturally when I feel her long fingers cup my breasts. "Oh god baby," I utter. "That feels so good."

"So do you Connie," purrs Lilly onto my skin.

I can feel my wetness make a slow trek down onto my inner thighs and I jump when Lilly slides her left thigh against my swollen mound. "Oh ... Lilly," I respond as I push myself back onto my wife's muscular limb. "I ... oh ... damn."

I'm too close to the rim to notice my surroundings and happily ride the sensation. A loud gasp emits from my parched lips when Lilly presses her mons veneris into my buttock. "Oh Lil, you're so wet," I note while pushing back and forth.

"That's because you make me that way."

My wife's words send me into the abyss of climax and I tumble over and over as Lilly swiftly follows.

We are both panting heavily while our respirations struggle to find their regular rhythms. I relish the feel of Lilly pressed closely into my back and sigh when she removes her hands from my breasts. She immediately returns them and painfully slow tweaks my still hard nipples.

"You love that don't you?" asks Lilly huskily.

"Yes," I gasp as another orgasm starts to build. "But I love you more."

Lilly titters against my skin, "I adore the way you respond to my touch."

I am quickly losing all cognitive thought process and blurt out, "Touch me ... please Lil ... now!"

She does repeatedly until I collapse onto the floor and on top of our wedding outfits. Lilly kneels down and holds me firmly as the last of the tiny tremors shake my body.

Inhaling deeply, I finally get my breathing under control, "Where the heck did you learn to do that last manoeuvre baby, I swear I have never come that hard before."

Lilly replies with a giggle then confesses, "I have been doing a little research on-line."

Rolling onto my left side, I drape my arm around Lilly's hip, "I applaud your ingenuity and insist you continue with your studies."

My words are greeted with a mega watt grin and a promise, "I can do that."

Having fully regained my strength, I move closer to Lilly and slowly conquer her body. My wife is breathless two hours later and perched upon my shoulders with her back up against the wall. I am standing up and my tongue is curled up inside her while my thumb is lazily stroking the accumulation of nerve endings contained in Lilly's hairless crease. She has given me the surprise wedding gift of a full Brazilian wax and I am thoroughly enjoying the present. In fact, I can't get enough of the smoothness and Lilly's sensitivity is effectively heightened.

I have lost count of how many times I have brought her to release and by now, I don't care. I am somewhere between ambrosia and heaven when my wife's body starts to shake.

"Oh dear god honey yes ... yes ... right there ... Connie love ... you," chants the woman I love beyond words.

With my unoccupied hand, I hold onto Lilly as she rides the waves of pleasure. The experience causes me to climax seconds later. I gently slide her down the wall then carry her to the large bed. Stretching out alongside Lilly, I gently trace the underside of her right breast with my index finger.

Turning her head, Lilly smirks, "That was totally out of this world. I'm still throbbing."

"So am I baby. Would you like something to drink?"

"Water please Connie, I think I'm dehydrated."

I can't help myself, "Well, you have lost an awful lot of fluid."

Lilly chuckles, "That's because you keep doing incredible things to me."

I inch off the bed and go to the kitchen to retrieve two bottles of water.

After returning the empty containers to the counter several minutes later, I open the refrigerator and collect two bowls then another from the freezer.

Lilly's eyes widen when I place the items on the bedside table. "Oh honey," she whispers with delight. "We should get married every day, I like where you are going."

I glance over the bowls of strawberries, dipping chocolate and ice cubes before turning my full attention to my bride, "I could live with that darling."

Lilly reaches for me and before capturing my kiss bruised lips, declares, "I'm so happy."

Lilly and I spend two days at the hotel before boarding a plane bound for Maine. We have five days of wonderful seafood and mind boggling love making. Neither one of us slows down until exhaustion steals us away. Sightseeing is minimal as we are content to laze around in our hotel room.

By the time we return home on Sunday morning, both Lilly and I are reenergised, deliriously happy and sore in more than a couple of areas of our anatomies.

We decide on an early night and while showering, I run my hands over Lilly's shoulders.

"Mmm, that feels nice."

"I'm glad you approve. How about I give you a full body massage once we're done in here?"

"I'd like that honey."

After finishing up in the bathroom, I grab the tube of oil and join Lilly. She is lying face down on a towel on the bed.

"You are my goddess Lilly," I declare before straddling her hips.

"Enough of that kind of talk Princess or I won't receive my massage."

"Ssh now, you'll be getting both my blonde warrior."

Lilly moans and I begin a slow knead across milky skin. My wife is snoring gently by the time I reach her hips. Smiling, I kiss her neck then ready for bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Cold Case – Hope Lives

Summary: Detective Lilly Rush finds a little more than the truth when the Squad investigates an unsolved murder.

Pairing: Lilly Rush & OFC

Rating: M for F/F sexual content.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Meredith Stiehm, Jerry Bruckheimer TV, Warner Bros TV and CBS Productions.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

My and Lilly's work lives consist of more difficult cases, but we quickly balance that with a loving home life. Lilly and I maintain an active sex life and after a particularly rigorous workout on the second weekend of May, we are interlocked in bed enjoying the afterglow.

Lilly is running her fingertips over my abs when I ask, "Baby, when would you like to start our family?"

Without hesitation, Lilly answers, "I'm ready whenever you are honey. Besides, it's time we discussed those pamphlets you've had hidden in your sock drawer for the past three months."

"Er ... yeah ... well okay," I mumble.

"You are so cute when you get flustered."

"I'm glad you noticed. So are you ready for this?"

"Yes, I want to have a child with you."

"All right then, I'll organise all the doctor's appointments Monday," I reply excitedly.

"I suppose it would make more sense if I was the birth mother, considering I'm older."

"Good thinking grandma."

I receive a swat on the stomach for my comment, "Cheeky."

Lilly and I spend an hour going through the pamphlets and our options for artificial insemination. Lilly is keen to have my eggs mixed with hers then fertilised with an anonymous sperm donor. I agree and so begins the long road to parenthood.

-0-

After two attempts, Lilly finally conceives at the start of July and we eagerly await the birth of our first child in March. We have agreed that I will follow the same procedure in a year's time and we couldn't be happier.

Lilly glows when we attend our second ultra sound at the sixteenth week stage and we both cry as we stare at the black and white images on the screen.

"Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" asks our doctor and Obstetrician Ruth Robinson.

Lilly turns to me and I nod my consent, "Yes please."

"If I'm not mistaken, you have a girl on the way."

I kiss Lilly's trembling lips then say, "Perfect, a miniature Lilly."

My wife squeezes my hand, "She may turn out to be a smaller version of you sweetheart."

"Good lord, I hope not," I tease light heartily.

-0-

That night while snuggling in bed, I tenderly rub my wife's slightly rounded tummy, "I love you so much and you are my life Lilly."

"Love you too, but would you quit teasing the crap out of me and make me come already," demands an impatient blonde.

I look at her with raised brows, "Baby, I'm only caressing your stomach."

"Yes and your nipples are digging into my side and making me extremely horny."

I giggle, "Lil, you're always horny these days."

"And your point is?"

"The increase in hormones makes you randy," I explain analytically.

"I beg to differ honey."

"Honesty, you have really been extra turned on the past few weeks."

"Really?" says Lilly as if I am being more than truthful.

"Yes baby."

"Sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Lil, I'm not complaining, I just don't want to see you tire yourself out."

Lilly's face softens, "I'm a little erratic, aren't I?"

"Ah no, not really, you just have these moments of bossiness."

To my relief, Lilly laughs heartily, "Ruth did warn us, sorry Connie."

"Don't be, I kind of enjoy watching you pout on occasion. I find it extremely sexy." My hand cups Lilly's centre and I grin madly.

"Cooper, you are impossible," chides my wife unconvincingly.

"For you, yes and I always will be. Now, can I help you with your present condition?"

Pushing up and into my hand, Lilly husks, "Yes sweetie, make love to me."

"Coming right up my beautiful Lil."

-0-

Lilly stops going out into the field at the beginning of December and takes on desk duties. At six months pregnant, she has an aura of contentment around her and looks radiant. Every morning when I wake, I fall in love with my wife all over again. I spend at least fifteen minutes just laying beside her and mapping her features to my memory. Because she is on restricted duties, Lilly doesn't commence work until nine, so I always allow her to sleep an extra hour.

As February nears, Lilly ceases working and prepares for the upcoming birth. My wife is hoping our daughter will be born on our wedding anniversary, but I am not as optimistic.

On the work front, I'm inadvertently partnered with Craig since my injury and we have become a formidable team. I enjoy his company and his top rate detective skills.

Unfortunately, we are called out of state to extradite a suspect when I get the call from Lilly.

"HELLO ... SWEETIE," comes the ragged and loud greeting.

It is 11:17 and Craig is behind the wheel while our suspect Albert Rook is begrudgingly sitting in the back of our Squad car. We are still two hours out from Philly and the baby isn't due for another two weeks.

I immediately go into panic mode, "Baby, is everything all right?"

I hear my wife's short breaths, "_Yes my love, but your daughter is as impatient as you and has decided to make an early appearance. My water just broke."_

"Oh dear lord, we are a couple of hours out."

_"It's fine sweetie, we have hours yet and Kat is here with me. She is packing a bag and looking awfully nervous."_

"I'll be there as soon as I can. I can't really talk, but you know."

Lilly laughs, _"Yes I know you love me. Here comes Kat now, see you at the hospital. I love you Connie."_

"Back at you, bye."

Craig turns on the siren and increases speed. I hit the pavement running outside the hospital an hour and twenty minutes later. I speak to the nurse at reception and locate Lilly and Kat in one of the birthing rooms. I listen to the nurse's instructions and put on the gown she hands me.

I look at Lilly and take in the expression of calm on her face, "Hello baby, has the little one been behaving?"

"Yes and I'm so glad to see you," replies Lilly while reaching out for me.

I kiss her tenderly then hold onto her hand, "Thank you Kat, I appreciate your help in getting Lilly here safely."

"Hey, I don't mind. It got me out of having to listen to Nick bitch about the diet he's on."

Lilly laughs before saying, "Hopefully he'll stick to this one and as god mother it's your duty to be here."

Suddenly my hand is in a vice like grip and Lilly's body is wracked with a painful contraction. Picking up a wet cloth, I mop Lilly's perspiring brow and cool her temple.

"How long have the contractions been going?" I ask.

"What time is it now?" enquires Lilly in between short breaths.

"13:20."

"Then four hours honey," answers Lilly as her panting eases. "I'm five centimetres dilated."

"I'll go grab a couple of cold drinks," offers Kat.

"Thanks Kat. How are you doing baby?"

"I'm a little tired."

"Try to rest in between spasms darling, just like we practiced."

"Mmm, I guess there's no turning back now," jokes Lilly.

Laughing, I peck Lilly on the cheek, "No my love, we just can't pack up and go home to wait for another day."

Lilly's eyes shine up at me and my heart fills with love for the woman who is giving me so much and putting herself through sheer agony for our child. The realisation of her gift brings tears to my eyes and they fall the instant Lilly touches my chin with her soft caress.

"I love you Connie."

"I love you too. Rest baby, you'll need all your strength soon enough."

"You are my strength my beautiful wife."

"And you are mine Lilly."

Lilly closes her eyes and dozes until the next contraction hits. The time between the next one shortens and two hours pass before we are blessed with a squirming bundle of flaying arms and legs. This is swiftly followed by the loudest wail I have ever heard as she is placed onto Lilly's chest.

Looking down at the soft curls adorning the squealing baby, I lose my heart to another blonde.

"She adorable," notes Kat. "A little on the cranky side, but a cutie nevertheless. I'll leave you three to get acquainted."

After hugs and kisses, Kat departs and Lilly passes the afterbirth. We are left alone by medical staff and the baby quietens then falls asleep.

-0-

Momentarily, a nurse returns and takes our daughter to the nursery to be bathed, measured, have her footprints taken, injected with vitamin K and a Hepatitis B vaccine. I take the time to cleanse Lilly then she is wheeled to another room. The nurse brings our still sleeping baby into the room and returns her to Lilly's chest.

"When she wakes, she'll be hungry," advises the nurse. "Are you feeling confident enough to handle the first feed on your own Lilly?"

"Time will tell," replies Lilly with a smile.

Grinning, the nurse walks to the door, "If you get into trouble, press the call button."

"Thanks, but I'm hoping my coach here will be able to assist me."

The nurse chuckles and I smirk at my wife. She is busy stroking her fingers lightly through the baby's light hair. Moving a chair to the side of the bed, I caress Lilly's arm and focus on the sleeping bundle of joy.

"You did a wonderful job Lil, she's gorgeous. Are you tired?"

"Yes honey, but she was worth it."

"I love you baby."

"I love you Connie."

"Your family will be here soon and our friends will wait until tomorrow to visit once we get home."

"Thank you for organising that."

Reaching over carefully, I run my fingertips along Lilly's jaw line, "You are so beautiful."

"I feel like crap, but thank you."

"It's a pretty amazing journey Lil."

"It is and it is definitely your turn next."

"You got it, would you like a drink?"

"Yes please Connie."

After handing a cup of iced water to Lilly, I sit back down and place my hand on her arm. The emotions are swirling around inside my chest and I'm lost for words. I just watch my two girls as Lilly draws deeply from the straw. She hands the cup back to me then closes her eyes. I continue to watch over her and our newborn.

I wait until Lilly is sound asleep before making a phone call to Craig and asking him to drop off the gift I organised for Lilly on the trip home earlier in the day. My partner has a key to our house and is going to deliver the package after finishing with the extradition.

_"Congratulations again Connie and I'll see you tomorrow."_

"You got it and thanks for all your help buddy."

_"Don't thank me, buy me a beer."_

After a quick chuckle, I say, "I will and bye."

Returning to Lilly's side, I'm again taken aback by the scene of my wife cradling our child on her chest.

When I push back a wayward blonde strand from Lilly's brow, she opens her eyes and locks onto mine. The expression of love radiating from her blue orbs takes my breath away and I need to kiss her desperately.

She reads my thoughts and urges me in a voice strong with emotion, "Kiss me Connie."

Capturing her lips, I groan softly when she deepens the kiss with an open mouth and teasing tongue. We are interrupted when Paul and Celeste tap on the open door.

"I believe there is a granddaughter of mine hiding in here," proclaims Paul with a wide grin.

Straightening up, I hug my extended family then step aside as they greet Lilly.

I have to wipe away a tear or three when Lilly says, "This is Lucy Kathryn Cooper-Rush."

"She's beautiful Lil and Connie," utters Paul proudly.

"Don't be fooled dad she's got Connie's loud side."

"It's true," I concede willingly. "She gave us quite the welcome then promptly went to sleep."

"I rest my case," quips Lilly with a chuckle.

Her remark brings a round of giggles before Lilly settles into a detailed version of little Lucy's arrival.

-0-

Lilly and I are left alone again an hour later and Lucy starts to stir. I carefully pick her up and fuss over her while Lilly prepares herself.

Lucy begins to grumble, but I manage to return her to Lilly's chest in time. She latches onto the plump pink teat and settles quickly.

Lilly glances up at me and smirks, "And no, you don't get the other one."

I arch my browns and scoff, "I wasn't even looking, let alone thinking that."

"Honest?"

"Baby, it's the truth. I have this silly grin on my face because you and Lucy are the picture of pure love."

"Oh okay then, sorry."

"It's fine Lil."

I happily take Lilly and Lucy home the following morning and we receive a steady stream of visitors, flowers and phone calls. By noon, Lilly is tired and Lucy is sleeping soundly in the nursery. The last of our well wishers have left and I finally relax.

I have the baby monitor sitting on the kitchen counter while I prepare grilled sandwiches for lunch. Lilly is in the ensuite showering and once done, she joins me in the kitchen.

Wrapping her arms around me, she presses into my back, "Smells good and I am famished."

"You smell all fresh and clean and food will be ready in one minute."

Lilly lifts up the back of my hair and kisses the nape of my neck, "I feel so much better after a shower."

I plate the sandwiches, hand one to Lilly and collect the monitor. "Let's go relax in the living room then you can have a nap."

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"You have, but don't every stop telling me baby."

"I won't Connie."

After eating, Lilly curls up on the couch with her head on my lap and drifts off. I stroke her silken hair, lean back and doze.

I jump to my feet when I hear Lucy's grumble on the monitor. I carefully lift Lilly's head and make my way to the nursery.

Lucy is making little fists and stretching. Picking her up, I take her to the change table and fuss over her while exchanging her nappy. She reacts to my voice and lets out a soft coo.

"I'm never going to be able to say no to you little one, just like you mother." This statement brings another coo from the blue eyed baby.

"You are very good at this," notes Lilly from the doorway.

"Yes and bloody out numbered. Why don't you go set up in our bed? That way you can have another sleep while I burp Lucy and put her back to bed."

"Okay honey."

Lucy and I join her moments later and the baby feeds hungrily while I tidy up the kitchen and living room.

"Is there anything else I can help with baby?" I ask when I step into the bedroom.

"Can you get me some chilled water please?"

I return a few seconds later and settle beside Lilly. Handing a bottle over, I lean across Lilly's legs and watch my two blonde girls.

Thankfully, Lucy sets a pattern of four hourly feds, so Lilly and I are able to sleep in between. After the next feeding, I shower then prepare a simple pasta dish for dinner.

Afterwards, Lilly gets ready for bed while I take care of the dishes and check on Lucy. Lilly is peacefully asleep when I slide into bed and doesn't stir as I snuggle into her side. She doesn't wake when Lucy cries right on schedule three hours later.

Once I finish with a nappy change, I carry a restless bundle into the bedroom. To my delight, Lilly is sitting up against the headboard and ready to receive the baby.

"You do realise you are spoiling me with all this help?" she says as I carefully lay Lucy in her arms.

Kissing my wife on the lips, I whisper, "This raising children is a partnership darling and you've already done the hard part."

"Oh, very smooth honey."

"Only for you Lil."

-0-


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Cold Case – Hope Lives

Summary: Detective Lilly Rush finds a little more than the truth when the Squad investigates an unsolved murder.

Pairing: Lilly Rush & OFC

Rating: M for F/F sexual content.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Meredith Stiehm, Jerry Bruckheimer TV, Warner Bros TV and CBS Productions.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Following breakfast the next morning, I sneak into the study and retrieve the present Craig had dropped off two days ago. Lilly is busy in the bathroom attending to her ablutions, so I sit on the edge of the bed and wait.

My goddess exits the ensuite wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her hair. The vision of my wife takes my breath away and the heat of desire licks at my senses.

Lilly smiles at me, "Hey there."

"Feeling better?"

"Yes," she replies before unwrapping the towel and drying off her hair.

I sit dumbstruck and observe her fuller breasts rise and fall in synch with her arm movements. I feel the moisture gather between the lips of my labia and cross my legs in an attempt to quell the fire within burning out of control. I stand and pocket the gift wrapped box then move towards the dresser.

"I fell great, fully refreshed and you'll be delighted to know my soreness has gone. I'm just relieved I didn't tear and need suturing."

"I'm glad too baby and it's good you have no discomfort." I retrieve a pair of training shorts, green polo shirt and cotton underwear.

Stepping into the bathroom, I am startled to hear Lilly say, "Don't bother dressing sweetheart, I'll be waiting for you in bed."

I gulp then retort, "I don't think that's a good idea Lil, it's only been two days and I don't want you overdoing it." I strip off and smirk when I hear Lilly's loud moan. It has been nine days since we have make love, not that I have been counting and know my wife is eager to resume our intimacy. I on the other hand am hesitant. Causing Lilly even the slightest ounce of pain leads me to take a step back.

When I finish in the shower, I quickly dress and find Lilly placing our folded laundry into the chest of drawers.

Turning, she frowns at my attire, "Connie, I'm really okay and would like to make love."

"Lil, I know you do, but what if I hurt you? I couldn't handle that." Sitting on the bed, I palm the gift and watch Lilly complete her task.

My stunning wife turns and saunters over to me. "I will tell you if I feel even the slightest twinge and what are you hiding in your hand?"

Giggling, I hold out the present, "It's a thank you gift for putting yourself in pain for us."

Lilly's eyes widen, "You didn't have to, but thank you honey."

I observe as she excitedly takes the small box and rips off the wrapping. My smile broadens when Lilly's grin spreads across her face.

"Oh Connie, it's beautiful and I love you so much."

Lilly takes the diamond eternity ring out of the box and slips it on her right ring finger. Straddling my hips, she snakes her arms around my shoulders and declares, "Forever Connie, I will love you forever." She cups my face and kisses me feverishly.

Surrendering to the kiss, I allow my wife to set the tempo and eagerly follow. My hands pass over her shoulders and my apprehension ebbs as I caress my way down her arms. I groan deeply when I frame her fuller breasts with my palms.

Lilly arches into my touch and ends our kiss, "I love you."

"You're everything to me ... forever," I whimper softly. Any further comment is smothered by Lilly's mouth crashing down my mine.

My re-acquaintance with my wife's body is slow and as I press my thumb over her erect bud, I gasp as she bears down on the two fingers of mine that are buried deep within her inner folds.

"Oh Connie ... honey ... I missed your touch so much."

"Let go baby, I've got you. I'll always catch you whenever you fall Lil."

As Lilly rides my hand, I kiss the pulse point on her neck and she peaks. Holding on tight, I allow Lilly to come down from her apex slowly.

She grabs my digits with her interior muscles and glares into my eyes, "More honey, I want more."

With a crooked smile, I respond, "I gather I didn't hurt you."

"Oh no honey, everything is in good working order."

"It sure is," I agree with a stupid expression on my face.

-0-


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Cold Case – Hope Lives

Summary: Detective Lilly Rush finds a little more than the truth when the Squad investigates an unsolved murder.

Pairing: Lilly Rush & OFC

Rating: M for F/F sexual content.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Meredith Stiehm, Jerry Bruckheimer TV, Warner Bros TV and CBS Productions.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Eight months later Lucy is crawling along the living room floor while Lilly chases after her. I'm spread out on the couch and thanking my lucky stars. Lucy is developing quickly and Lilly is due to return to work in two days time.

After a lengthy discussion, Lilly and I have decided to hire a nanny while we are both on duty during the work week. There has been a compromise met and Lucy will have her grandfather and step-grandmother looking after her on Fridays. I have suggested I will gladly go part time, but Lilly pointed out how I will end up resenting that decision and I eventually agree.

A giggle from Lucy pulls me out of my musings and I tear up when I eye my daughter being cuddled my Lilly. The joy on her face is priceless as is the love of her mother.

Getting up, I swiftly roll onto the cushioned rug on the polished floor and am immediately engulfed by two blondes.

"Whoa, slow down my girls, I had a rough day chasing the bad guys."

"Well now you have to play with the bad ass Cooper-Rush girls," taunts Lilly.

"That's terrible punishment darling, but I'll be brave."

"Ha ha, now kiss me."

As I lean in towards Lilly, Lucy falls into me muttering, "Mo ... mo."

"Clever girl," I praise happily. "You get that from my side of the family."

Lilly titters, "I'll let dad know."

"No you don't," I protest while cuddling Lucy. "Are my girls hungry?"

In reply Lucy smacks her lips together and says, "Yum ... yum."

Lilly gets to her feet and picks up Lucy, "Now the appetite she gets from you."

"Very funny Detective Rush."

"Oh you are such a riot Sergeant Cooper."

I jump up and ruffle Lucy's blonde ringlets, "Your momma is mean."

"Mo ... mo."

I kiss Lucy on the top of her head, "And you are too cute."

Lilly takes her into the second bathroom and bathes her while I start on dinner.

-0-

Lilly joins me twelve minutes later carrying Lucy on her left hip. She leans in and kisses me before commenting, "I believe I owed you that."

"You did and dinner will be done in five baby."

"Okay, I'll settle Lucy into her chair."

"Table is set Lil, all we need is drinks."

My cell phone rings and I pick it up off the counter, "Cooper-Rush residence."

_"Hey Connie, it's Alexandra. I'm just calling to let you know your court appearance on Monday has been moved to ten."_

"Thanks Alex, see you then."

_"Goodnight Connie."_

Closing my phone, I look at my open mouthed wife, "Oh I forgot to tell you the paperwork came back from the courthouse this afternoon. Our surnames are officially hyphenated."

"I love you," says Lilly with glistening blue eyes. She hugs me and slides her hand over the curve of my ass.

"I know you do and that makes me very happy."

"Forever honey."

"Yes Lil, forever."

The End


End file.
